Just One Date
by ThatDorkyFangirl
Summary: Marinette messed up. She messed up bad. Adrien will probably never talk to her again and she probably ruined her reputation in the fashion world as well. At least Chat still loves her. Maybe she should give him a chance, Just one date couldn't hurt.
1. I Messed Up

**Hello all, it's been a while since I posted fic so bare with me. This idea popped into my head after talking to my bf about embarassing things so I thought I'd post it on here. Please enjoy (or don't. I can't tell you what to do).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or it's characters. I am simply borrowing them to make them do things I wish happened on the show.**

* * *

Marinette messed up. She messed up big time.

Not only did she ruin her chances with Adrien, a chance she had been waiting for for almost five years, but she ruined her reputation in the process.

She sighed as she sloshed home in her dripping wet dress and soggy heels. Her hair dripping water down her face as onlookers gawked at the girl in the floor length gown covered in water with mascara running down her face. Yep. She definitely messed up.

* * *

Once they graduate high-school, Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrien all ended up attending the same university, for different majors of course. Alya was studying journalism and even got an internship at the local news station. Nino was studying music theory and hoped to become a successful producer one day. Adrien, the over-achiever he was, was double majoring in business and design. And finally, there was Marinette, studying fashion design in hopes of one day starting her own line. The fact that she heard Adrien was studying design as well obviously had no influence on her decision at all, ok, maybe it helped to solidify her choice, but that was it!

The fact that the two shared a major worked in Marinette's favor, in her opinion. Adrien and she had shared a few classes together which lead to working together on a few projects as well. This made Marinette and Adrien grow even closer as friends, and Marinette would even dare to say that Adrien was her best friend, next to Alya of course.

It was during one of their shared classes that Adrien had given her the opportunity she had always dreamed of.

"Hey Marinette?" he had asked, his shyness showing through in the way he avoided her gaze and practically whispered his question.

"Yes Adrien?" She replied, turning to face him and placing a hand on his shoulder, hoping to put him at ease for whatever he was asking.

His hands continued their diligent work sewing the design they had dreamed up, a floor length black sleeveless dress, accented with red jewels on the skirt and near the top of the sweetheart neckline. The mermaid dress was then finished off with intricate embroidery embodying the entirety off the dress, though barely visible enough to see from afar it gave the dress a pop that could mesmerize even the least fashion-minded of people.

They were almost completed with the dress and had only a few more jewels to attach as Adrien cleared his throat.

"So. Um. You see father is hosting a party. It's actually more of a ball if I want to be honest with myself. And he wants me to bring a date. But I haven't really connected with any of the girls at this school so um. I was wondering if…" He paused and took a deep breath. "I was wondering i-if you w-would be my d-date?"

He looked away quickly, staring with too much concentration at the needle in his hand.

"Y-you want to t-take me. A-as your d-date!" Marinette managed to stutter out, though with great difficulty. She couldn't believe it! Adrien, the man she'd been in love with for years, was asking her out! She was jumping up and down with joy, well, at least on the inside. On the outside, she was looking in awe at the handsome man that stood before her.

"I-I would love t-to."

* * *

That Saturday night, Marinette waited in her room for Adrien to come pick her up. It was only 5 minutes until 8, the time he had said he would pick her up.

Marinette took a deep breath as Tikki zipped from her clutch purse and kissed the nervous girl on the cheek.

"Marinette, you'll be fine. You've waited so long for this and you have become such close friends with him. There's no way this can go wrong. Especially with my good luck!"

Marinette smiled at the cute ladybug kawami and giggled. Tikki was right, she was just hanging out with Adrien, something she had done a million times since they had been friends. She didn't stutter around him anymore and had even been to his house multiple times without fainting. What could go wrong?

Marinette heard a knock on the door and Tikki, after giving Marinette what she assumed was supposed to be a thumbs up, zipped back into the young woman's clutch. Deciding to munch on some of the cookies Marinette had stashed in there to keep Tikki busy.

She opened the door to find Adrien wearing a strikingly pristine black suit. He sported a lime green tie and bright red roses in his hand.

"These are for y-," He started to peak before looking up and seeing Marinette wearing the dress they had made together. It hugged her body in all the right places and showed off her nicely rounded bottom (something she accredited to her work as Ladybug).

"Wow… You look… Wow… Just… stunning," Adrien stuttered this out without taking his eyes off of the girl standing in front of him. Along with the dress Marinette wore a matching shawl she must have made after they finished the dress, the gloves that they had made to go along with their creation and strappy bright red heels that looked like they could kill a man. She had ditched her usual pigtails for a sophisticated side bun with a braid leading to it. She wore light natural makeup, except her lipstick. It was bright, killer read. The kind that screams sexy. The kind the badass women in movies wear.

"L-Let's get going then, shall we?" Adrien managed to get out, still staring in awe. He held out his arm and Marinette took it gratefully.

"O-Of course. Lead the way."

* * *

Marinette was standing at the edge of the dance floor. Adrien had been swept up by his father's colleagues as soon as he stepped foot in the room, leaving Marinette to wander around alone. Some of the biggest names in fashion were there, Vera Bradley, Calvin Klein, and of course, Mr. Agreste, Adrien's 'loving' father. Marinette sighed and swirled the glass of wine in her hand, seeing as she had turned 18 a couple months ago, and once again looked around the dance floor, only to see Ralph Lauren approaching her.

"Excuse me miss. I must ask, who made your dress?"  
She stood there in shock, shaking her head to compose yourself.

"I-I did sir!" She said with star-struck enthusiasm. The famous designer laughed sympathetically.

"Well I must say, it is gorgeous. The embroidery, absolutely divine. Adrien is lucky to have such a talented girl as you as his girlfriend."

Marinette blushed fiercely, "Actually him and I are just friends." The disappointment was clear in her tone of voice.

"Well," Ralph said, "He better snatch you up before I do!" The man chuckled before walking off to converse with the other guests.

"Don't worry about him. He likes to tease up and coming designers." Marinette jumped as she heard the deep voice behind her and spun around, her face running into Adrien's chest. His very, very toned chest, if she might add.

"A-Adrien! Hey. I thought you were talking to those men over there?"

"I ditched them. If father is going to tell me to take a date, I sure as hell am going to dance with her." He held out his hand, asking her to take it. It was like something out of her dreams. Her love, standing and asking her to dance. Wedding bells aren't far away after this! Well, at least in her mind.

She tentatively took the blonde model's hand and walked with him to the dance floor. The pair started swaying with the rhythm of the music.

"Wow, you're a wonderful dancer, Adrien." Marinette stated, amazed by how elegantly he seemed to twirl them around the dance floor.

"Father made me take ballroom dance lessons for 3 years, I would hope I would be good." The two laughed and continued their dance. Finally, the final song was played and guests began heading outside to wait for their limos. Adrien and Marinette stood by the fountain by the exit to the Agreste ballroom.

"Thank you again for coming with me. These things are usually boring but it was much more fun with you here with me." Adrien flashed his pearly white smile and Marinette almost melted.

"Of course! I enjoyed myself! Thank you for inviting me." Marinette wrapped her arms around Adrien with a hug of gratitude. Excited she got the chance to spend this time with him.

Then, Adrien gave a different kind of smile. I smile she was used to seeing on the lips of one mischievous, cat-themed crime fighter. Not her sweet and chivalrous model date.

"Anything for you, beautiful." His smirk grew as he cupped her face. Marinette's face reddened instantly. HE leaned down slowly, as if to build suspense, then change his trajectory to kiss her on the cheek. He smiled and pulled away, seemingly satisfied with his little tease. At that moment, something welled up inside her. She had been waiting five damn years for this moment and she refused to settle for a measly cheek kiss. IF he was going to kiss her, it sure as hell was going to be a real one.

The small girl stood up on her tiptoes, put her hands on the stunned man's cheeks and pulled him down until he was face to face with her.

"You missed." Was all she said before slamming her face to his, which she didn't mean to do. Rather than the searing kiss she was hoping to give the love of her life, the poor super-hero in disguise ended up knocking her teeth with his, causing them both to recoil in pain and hold their mouth. Unfortunately, in her eagerness to pull back, she felt the fountain that was behind her hit her heels. Time seemed to slow as the poor girl fell backwards into the ice-cold water. She gasped as she struggled to stand up in her soggy dress.

'This can't get any worse,' the young woman thought to herself.

She realized her mistake in that assumption a second later. As she stood she reached for the top of her dress to pull it up in an attempt at modesty, but all she felt was bare skin. She reached again and this time she got a handful of her own boob. She looked down and saw why. Her sleeveless dress had slipped down almost to her waste when she had struggled in the water, leaving her exposed from the waist up.

She stood horrified and looked up at the crowd, all had gone silent when they heard the commotion in the water and they were all staring in shock at the half-naked, dripping wet young lady that was staring before them.

The blush Marinette was sporting was pretty obvious seeing as it went down her face, neck, and even to her, well, you know, she was pretty much exposed. She quickly hiked up her dress, stepped out of the fountain and bolted to the gates of the mention, running for her life, or at least she was in her mind. Adrien's calls fell on deaf ears as she raced out the gates and down the street, not taking even a second to look back.

So, there she was, walking down the street in a soaking wet ball gown in the middle of the night. Sloshing through the crowd of tourists and club-goers. She sighed as she spotted her building come into sight. She had almost reached the building when a loud scream and mischievous cackling broke through the silence that surrounded her.

Tikki slowly emerged from her purse, looking at Marinette sympathetically while the young woman groaned in frustration.

"Seriously. Are you kidding me!?" The frustrated girl yelled to the heavens.

"Sorry Marinette. But this needs to be done." The aspiring designer sighed but agreed. With an entirely unenthusiastic "spots on".

* * *

The next Monday Marinette sulked into class. Feeling less than excited to see the love of her life again after she literally flashed him her boobs. She sighed as she took her usual seat and class begun. She noticed the lack of Adrien and wondered what was going on when she noticed the young man sitting up front, with a different girl, chatting happily away.

'Great. He hates me so much he doesn't even want to sit with me anymore," she snarked internally. She knew she had ruined her chances. But she hoped she didn't ruin her friendship with Adrien.

At the end of class Marinette quickly picked up her things and scrambled out of the classroom, not bothering to chance a glance at Adrien nor listening to what he was saying to the young girl next to him.

"Yes so father would love it if your father would come over for dinner." The blonde said to the girl next to him. "Would you mind relaying the message for me?"

"Of course. I'll tell him as soon as I get home from class .Goodbye Adrien."

Adrien sighed as the girl walked out the door. He hated how his father made him befriend all this people he didn't seem to have much in common with. He turned, hoping to see his friend when he noticed her seat was empty. His brow furrowed in worry over the poor girl. She must have been so embarrassed. She didn't answer his calls or texts and he was a little worried. Ge decided to call her again that night to give her a bit more time to recover.

* * *

Ladybug landed stealthily on the Eiffel Tower, where she and Chat Noir had decided to meet for patrol that night.

"Hello My Lady." She turned to see Chat standing there, leaning against a beam.

"Chat got your tongue?" He asked at her lack of replies, the heroine rolling her eyes at the pun.

"I'm not in the mood tonight Kitty." She said exasperated. Chat looked at her curiously and approached, putting his face only inches from her's, studying it intensely.

"What's got my Bugaboo feeling blue?" He asked. Though he still joked around, she knew his question to be sincere. She sighed, unable to lie to the man she trusted with her life.

"I went on a date this weekend, before that Akuma attack Saturday." She saw a flash of hurt cross his face before it quickly disappeared.

"It didn't go well. I thought maybe we could get passed it except the guy I went out with didn't even want to be near me."

Chat frowned at this statement and Mari knew exactly what he was thinking, 'What man would want to avoid my Ladybug?'

"Well he's an idiot. I would give anything to go on a date with you." This didn't surprise Ladybug in the slightest. It seemed almost every time they saw each other Chat tried to woo her into going on a date. Bringing her flowers, chocolates, even cookies (which were pointless considering the generous care packages her parents sent to her every week filled with baked goods).

"Kitty. Let's face it. I screwed up. And he'll never take me on another date again." Chat looked at her intensely with his big emerald eyes. They threatened to suck her in.

"I'll take you on a date M'lady. And trust me, I wouldn't avoid you afterwards," He said, but they both knew he was only half joking.

For once, Marinette actually thought about it. Chat, excluding the puns, was generally fun to hang around, she'd even say she'd grown fond of the alley-cat over their years as a team. She trusted him with her life, and knew he was loyal. He was there to support her (even that one time she cried so hard she got snot all over his suit when she got a bad grade) and he never gave her reason to doubt his devotion. Plus, she'd ruined her chances with Adrien completely. What the hell, maybe he would prove himself to be better than expected.

"Just one date."

"But M'lady, if you just give me a cha- wait what?" Chat Noir paused mid-sentence in shock, prepared to be turned down as usual. But he wasn't and he didn't know what to do.

"Chat!" Ladybug snapped her fingers in front of the silent hero's face. "I said, we can try out just one date. We still maintain our identities and it will have to be at night. But… we can try."

Chat finally processed what was happening and nodded eagerly.

"Of course, Bugaboo! You won't regret it! I promise". Ladybug couldn't help but smile at his enthusiastic response and goofy grin.

"Alright, but for now, we have some patrolling to do." She grinned at the still stunned Kitty and leapt off the tower, throwing her yoyo at a light pole and swinging away. Chat shook his head and soon followed after her.

* * *

 **So, Whta did you think? I haven't written any fanfiction in a long time so CONSTRUCTIVE feedback is welcome. I hope to post the next xhapter soon so stay tuned my Lovies!**

 **-ThatDorkyFangirl**


	2. LadyNoir?

**Hello my lovies. I know it's only been a day but I've been hella inspired. Plus... I really don't want to write my essay for Japanese class... Anyway I hope you enjoy. And don't worry, this may seem cliche but their are twist and turns to come!**

* * *

The next day Marinette awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. She groaned as she threw her arm onto her night stand, searching hazardously for her still ringing cell phone. She finally grabbed the device and cracked one eye open to stare at the screen only to see a picture of Adrien's smiling face staring back at her. She sat up quickly, and jammed her finger onto the 'end' button. She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart and fell back down onto the bed, her phone falling beside her.

Why was he calling her? Did he want to tell her off for flashing everyone the weekend before? Did he hate her? Was he calling to declare his ever-living hatred to the shy designer? Marinette's thoughts raced at the possibility of not only losing her chance with Adrien, but her friendship with him as well. With a hearty sigh, the troubled woman finally rose from her bed, the melancholy palpable as she passed by Tikki on her way to the shower.

Tikki was worried about her charge to say the least. Not only was Marinette working herself up, but she was avoiding one of her best friends. Not to mention her agreeing to a date with Chat Noir. The immortal god did not like this at all. Not only was she hurt, but Chat would be too if Marinette ever decided to listen to Adrien and they became friends again (which is what Tikki suspected would happen eventually). She saw her wielder walk out the shower in a robe with her hair up in a towel.

"Marinette, you should really talk to Adrien. I'm sure this is a big misunderstanding!" Tikki said while waving her nub equivalent of arms around almost frantically.

"I'm sure he's just making sure you're ok!"

"Then why do all of his texts just say he needs to talk to me? If you haven't noticed Tikki, that usually means bad news." Marinette brushed the tangles out of her hair as she spoke and tied them up in her signature pigtails.

"Besides, I have a date with Chat now. Maybe I'll be pleasantly surprised." Tikki knew Marinette was most likely trying to convince herself more than Tikki, but she decided to let it slide for now.

"Marinette, we'll discuss this later. For now, let's get to class before you're late again." The young heroine nodded and Tikki could just make out the faintest smile on the young girl's lips as she zipped into her purse and Marinette walked out the door.

* * *

Adrien was pissed. Not only had his father forced him to become friends with the blonde girl from another company, but now he was ordered to continue sitting with her for the rest of the semester. He looked back at the still empty seat next to his old one and heaved a sorrowful sigh.

"What's wrong Adrien?" Asked the girl sitting to his right. Mimiko Tachibana was a quiet and polite girl from japan. His father was trying to build a relationship between his company and her father's, hence Adrien's forced friendship. Don't get him wrong, she was a sweet girl. He just wasn't that interested in her as a friend or anything more.

"Nothing's wrong Mimiko. I just didn't get a lot of sleep. Thank you though." The woman nodded and went back to doodling in her sketch book, seemingly satisfied with his answer.

Was Marinette mad at him? Was she embarrassed? Did she wish she hadn't gone to the party with him? Adrien's mind continued to wonder, pushing him further into his depression until a single thought crossed his mind, Ladybug. His beautiful, courageous, wonderful Ladybug. The Ladybug who he had a date with in a few hours. He still couldn't believe it.

His thoughts were interrupted and his ears perked up when he heard a familiar voice coming from the hallway.

"Yes Alya. I promise I'll help you with that interview. Now let me get to class. See you later!"

He turned just as Marinette walked in and sat in her usual seat. She looked at the empty seat next to her and sighed.

'Guess I was right. He really doesn't want to be friends with me anymore.' She slammed her head on her desk and groaned, waiting for the class to start. Tikki moved around gently in her purse and peeped her head out, just enough to see Marinette and pat her warmly on the head in an attempt to console her. She peeked a glance out into the classroom and saw Adrien staring at Marinette from his place next to his new friend and quickly ducked away.

Adrien wanted to wave and try to get Marinette's attention so he could talk to her after class but was promptly interrupted by the arrival of their professor.

"Good morning class. Please take out your Modern Design books at turn to page 216." Adrien huffed in defeat before turning to face the front of the class and flipping his book open.

* * *

After class Marinette bolted out of the classroom like a frightened little bunny and raced straight back to her dorm room. Even if Adrien hated her, she still had a date to attend. And even if she didn't quite have feelings for Chat, it was still a date and she still wanted to look somewhat presentable. She quickly hopped in the shower and set to work getting herself ready.

An hour later Ladybug landed on top of the building her and Chat usually met up at for their shared patrols. But this time it looked a little different. Instead of the dim light of the streetlamps that usually illuminated their rendezvous point, Candles shown a warm glow that enveloped the roof in a pleasant light. A large picnic blanket was carefully laid on the hard-concrete floor and adorned with roses in a small yet elegant vase. Two plates filled with escargot and other delicious looking foods were set on the blanket along with 2 glasses of what appeared to be very expensive red wine. And finally, with his arms crossed over his chest, stood Chat Noir sporting a ladybug printed bowtie.

"Hello M'Lady. Meow nice to see you." Ladybug couldn't even roll her eyes at his horrible pun due to the sight before her.

"You did all of this?" The black chat nodded his head and walked up to his partner.

"You finally gave me a chance. I wasn't about to screw it up with some half assed attempt for a date.," He looked Ladybug up and down, "Plus, it seems you put quite a bit of effort in yourself Bugaboo."

Ladybug blushed at his comment. She kept telling herself she really didn't try so hard, but even she had to admit she had put quite a bit of effort into her appearance that night. She had done up her hair, braiding it into an Elsa-esque fishtail braid that feel to the side. She then adorned it with a ladybug shaped barrette on the other side. She did her makeup in a different fashion as well, smearing on some deep red lipstick, applying mascara and splashing some blush on her cheeks, seeing as that's as much as Chat could see with her mask on. Finally, Tikki did a little tweaking herself. Rather than the suit she usually wore, Tikki modified it to be a long, skin tight romper that stopped at her calves, accenting every curve on her body.

Ladybug cleared her throat and Chat ripped his eyes away from her, red tinting his cheeks.

"Let's eat".

* * *

The meal with Chat Noir was a lot more pleasant than Marinette assumed it would be. She actually found herself forgetting about the whole Adrien fiasco. They laughed as Chat told her stories of his childhood antics and Ladybug couldn't help but genuinely enjoy herself.

"Then, he jumped and tripped over the balcony, landing in the pool fully dressed!" Another round of laughter echoed through he night and Ladybug sighed as she looked up at Chat. The dinner was long gone and the candles had all but burned out. They were now just lying on the blanket staring up at the stars and talking.

"Hey… Ladybug?" Chat said timidly, which was completely unlike him. The usually confident cat looked nervously over at his partner and waited for her to answer.

"Yes Chat?" She looked at him intensely, wanting to let him know that she would listen to whatever he said.

The Black clad hero turned on his side and propped his head up on his elbow.

"Do you think we could make it two dates… or possibly more. One doesn't seem like nearly enough." He looked away, anywhere but at his love as he awaited her answer.

Ladybug smiled and rolled onto her side as well, mimicking his position.

"I think we can make it two, Kitty. Maybe even more, we'll see how it goes." Chat Noir snapped his head back to look at her so fast she wondered how he didn't get whip-lash.

"Really? You're serious?" Ladybug nodded with a faint smile on her face. Sure, at first, she was only going on this date with Chat with hopes to appease his incessant crush on her. But after this night, well she thought she could grow to feel he was more than a friend to her. Plus, she had to face the facts that Adrien just wasn't going to want her after the whole ball fiasco, so she might as well move on.

"I have one more question My Lady."

"And what is that?"

"Can I kiss you?" Ladybug paused for a moment before giving a slight nod of consent, then Chat leaned in and gently put his lips to hers moving slowly until he felt her start to respond to his kiss. Their arms wrapped instinctively around one another and Chat pulled his lady closer to his chest, slowly caressing her lips with his. Eventually Chat had to pull back and her placed his forehead gently on hers, smiling like he'd won the lottery.

"That was more than I dreamed." He whispered before closing his eyes and kissing her once again, wanting to feel the sparks once again.

* * *

30 minutes later Marinette slipped through her balcony window and quickly released her transformation before throwing herself onto her bed and grabbing the nearest pillow.

"Oh Tikki. Who knew a date with him could be like that? It was amazing. He was amazing!" She squealed and looked up at her immortal friend who had already found her stash of cookies and was gnawing away.  
"Mari," She said with her mouth full of cookie, "You need to be careful. While that was romantic, even if you two do decide to date you must maintain your identities to prevent any harm from occurring to either of you."

"I know Tikki. But… maybe I had Chat all wrong this whole time. He isn't just a flirt, he genuinely wants to be with me. I've been hung up on a man who doesn't see me as a woman, just a friend. But Chat… he seems me as both. So… I'm going to give him a chance." Mari declared with a smile.

Tikki smiled to herself a bit while eating her cookie. Sure, Marinette still thought Adrien hated her for whatever reason, but at least she was happy trying to make it work with Chat. She continued to much as her friend swooned over her date on her bed.

On the other side of the City, Alya was screaming in delight. This would be the juiciest story on her Ladyblog since Chat Noir's shirt got ripped off during a battle last year. She quickly uploaded the pictures to her website and called Nino up.

"Babe. Check out the Ladyblog. You won't believe what I got." After a brief conversation, she hung up and typed in a quick caption before submitting the photos to the public, squealing in delight. "I can't wait to tell Mari in the morning!"

The journalist quickly hoped out her bed and made her way to the bathroom for a shower, leaving her screen flashing the pictures and their caption in bold black letters

 _" **LadyNoir; Are Chat and Ladybug Officially a Thing?"**_

* * *

 **So... yay? Nay? Okay? Leave reviews (only constructive please). I hope you enjoy and I'll be sure to post the next chapter soon!**

 **Seeya Later my lovies!**

 **-ThatDorkyFangirl**


	3. Getting Things Straight

**Thank you guys for all of the kind reviews I recieved. I was nervous about writing after so long but with your encouragement I have the confidence to continue. So please, enjoy!**

 **-ThatDorkyFangirl**

* * *

The next day as Marinette entered the building she was immediately ambushed by her red-headed best friend.

"Hey girl! You're early!" Marinette smiled at her friend and went to open her mouth to respond but was immediately cut off by the over-zealous reporter.

"I have news!" Marinette giggled and nodded for Alya to continue.

"I got photos! Of Ladybug and Chat Noir! These are some of the best I've ever taken! Look!" A phone was shoved in Marinette's face and she had to blink a bit before taking it and inspecting the pictures. Her jaw dropped to the floor and her cheeks pinked at the HD photo of her (or in this case, Ladybug) and Chat Noir engaged in an obviously passionate make out session.

"Wow Alya… This is… Wow…" Marinette didn't know what to say due to her embarrassment. She had been caught with her tongue in Chat Noir's mouth for heaven's sakes!

"I know right! The LadyBlog has gotten more views than ever because of this scoop! Ladybug and Chat Noir are finally a thing!" Alya, the completely unlike her usual self, actually squealed in delight.

"M-Maybe Chat Noir and Ladybug wanted to keep it a secret…" Marinette stammered out, hoping she could get her friend to limit the damage.

"Why would they do that!? Plus, I already posted the picture. Almost everyone in Paris already knows. Our super hero duo is now a super hero couple." The heroine in disguise sighed. Alya was right. The damage had already been done and now everyone knew about her and Chat. Although she was hopping that no one would find out until she sorted out her feelings, she was too late.

She sighed and gave what she hoped was a believable smile onto her face.

"That's amazing Alya. I'm so glad you got such a big story."

"Me too! But now I have to run. I wanted my professor to see this before my class starts." With a small wave and an enthusiastic grin Alya ran off toward her class.

"Marinette!" A small high-pitched voice called from her purse. "This is bad!"

"Tikki, I know. But what can I do?" Marinette whispered inconspicuously as she hurried towards her class.

"If Hawkmoth knows about this, he might use it against us in battle." She entered her classroom and sat abruptly onto her usual chair, pretending she was occupied with her bag to continue her conversation with Tikki.

"I know Marinette. You should really talk this over with Chat. Maybe you two can think of a plan." Marinette nodded, hoping that Tikki's suggestion would be the answer to their problems.

* * *

Adrien entered the classroom with a huge grin on his face. His date with his lady had gone better than expected and saying he was over the moon would be an understatement.

In his haze Adrien walked right passed Marinette, never even looking her way.

Marinette's face fell as she noticed his complete lack of interest in interacting with her.

'So he really does hate me…" She looked up and stared at the back of the model's head before shaking her own to clear her mind.

'I've got Chat now.' She reassured herself and pulled out her sketchbook to work on some designs before class started.

* * *

When Ladybug arrived for patrol that night she was greeted by a grinning Chat with a single rose in his hand.

"For My Lady." He said dramatically with a bow. Despite her previous negative feelings earlier in the day she couldn't help but grin.

"My thank you good sir. What ever is the occasion?" She pretended to curtsy as the pulled the rose from his hand. Chat stepped forward and stood in front of the ladybug-themed super hero, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest.

"I get to see my Lady. That's occasion enough for me." He smirked before leaning down and placing a searing but quick kiss to her lips. Marinette thought she was going to melt as Chat pulled away, standing there with her lips still puckered and a dopey expression on her face.

Chat chuckled and released the frazzled girl, "Shall we, M'Lady?" He gestured toward the Parisian skyline with a bow and held out his arm as if asking her to dance.

"Of course." Ladybug said with a mischievous grin on her face, reaching out as if to take his arm. But, before her hand contacted his beckoning arm she quickly pulled away, turned around and threw her yo-yo, immediately jumping to the next building.

"Catch me if you can, Kitty!" Chat heard her yell as she continued her way across Paris. The feline smirked and immediately began to chase after his Lady.

* * *

Chat Noir and Ladybug had become to form a routine. When on patrol they would rush through Paris, surveying the city before they rendezvous at 'their spot'. Once there they spent as much time as they could together before their Miraculous beeped and made them go their separate ways.

They would lay with one another and gaze at the stars, talking about anything and everything, from school to their favorite movies to where they wanted to be in ten years. Some nights they played games with each other like 'never have I ever' and truth or dare. And some days things got a bit heated and they would kiss each other senseless.

Gradually, Marinette grew to realize that she saw Chat as more than a friend. She missed him when they were apart and sometimes even initiated their kisses. She smiled whenever she thought about him and honestly saw herself being with him in the long term. Of course, she still had a crush on Adrien, but whenever thoughts of him came into her mind she would immediately shut them down with thoughts of his total obliviousness to her and the anger she was sure he held towards her. She was with Chat now, and she was starting to see that he was every bit as wonderful as Adrien, just in different ways.

"Chat?" She sat up slightly from cuddling with her feline companion and he looked at her questioningly.

"We've been seeing each other for a few weeks and with this change in our relationship I think there are some things we should discuss. Chat shifted and Ladybug sat up, allowing him to do the same.

"Whatever you want to talk about Bugaboo, let's talk about it." Chat crossed his legs and faced his partner, eyes glued on her as she had all his attention.

"Well… Chat… I w-want you to know that… I-I do… really… really like you…" She stuttered out. She saw the silly grin on Chat's face at the words she had said.

"A-And I don't want to see you get hurt… N-Not that I didn't care b-before…" Her Marinette was shining through in that moment. Her confident Ladybug persona was beginning to crack as she tried to breach the sensitive subject. She looked into Chat's eyes and he nodded reassuringly, giving her the confidence to continue.

"Since Al- I mean that reporter took a photo of us together, everyone knows that we are an item… including Hawkmoth…" Chat stiffened as he had not thought about that aspect of the relationship. He was too busy enjoying the bliss of his dream come true to think beyond the kisses and conversations.

"And as you probably guessed, Hawkmoth may try to use our newfound… relationship to his advantage. I just wanted to talk to you about what to do if he targets one of us in hopes of using one as bait for the other." She didn't enjoy thinking about such morbid situations, but they weren't a normal couple, they were superheroes with a villain constantly trying to stop them.

"I want us to agree that…if one of us is taken… we won't just go rushing in to save each other. We'd have to think of a plan of action and execute it … Ok?" She looked up to see an unreadable expression on Chat's face.

"You know I can't do that Bugaboo." He said softly with a sad smile. "I couldn't leave you with him and not do anything."

"But Chat I-, "She was silence by a tender peck on her lips. Chat pulled back and placed his forehead to hers.

"I can't leave the woman I love in the hands of a man determined to destroy us. I'd sooner die than let that happen."

Ladybug looked into her partner, no her lover's glowing green eyes and nodded, understanding how he felt.

"I understand." She gave him a small smile and he leaned in until their lips were millimeters apart.

"I love you, My Lady." He then connected their lips, expressing all of his feelings through his actions. He cradled her tenderly to him and continued to move her lips with hers. He wasn't rushed, or rough or urgent, he was just there, and Marinette was sure she was in heaven.

* * *

Once she returned to her room she quickly released her transformation and flopped onto her bed. Thoughts of Chat's tender kisses still running through her mind. Though through all her blissful thoughts, one sour thing kept popping up in her mind.

"Marinette, what's wrong?" Tikki sat on her chosen's chest and nibbled on a snickerdoodle as she looked intently at Marinette.

"I couldn't say it back, Tikki…" The Kwami made a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't tell him 'I love you' back." Marinette studied her sealing as Tikki munched thoughtfully.

"Marinette, sometimes these things take time. It's ok. I can tell you feel strongly for him and if you two are right for each other it will become love in time." Marinette smiled at her tiny-god friend and nuzzled her head with her finger.

"I think I'm almost there Tikki. Just a little more time..." Tikki smiled and flew up above Marinette, her cookie completely gone.

"Take your time, he'll wait for you." Tikki placed a small kiss on Marinette's head then zipped off to go to sleep. After getting ready for bed Marinette snuggled under her sheets.

'Just a little more time. That's all I need'. This thought repeated like a mantra in her head until she fell asleep.

* * *

The weekend had once again arrived and Marinette, wearing one of her newest designs, was bolting towards the small café Alya had asked to meet her in. Her friend told her that she had something important to tell her and sked she be there at 1. In a very Marinette like fashion it was almost 1:15 when she left the house and she knew Alya would be pissed at her tardiness. At about 1:30 Marinette burst into the café, causing everyone in the tiny place to turn and look at her. She smiled shyly before spotting her friend near the back of the shop. She began to walk quickly towards her with a greeting on her lips until she saw who was with her. Sitting next to Alya was Nino, which wouldn't bother Marinette except that where there was a Nino, 99% of the time that also meant there was an Adrien. Just as she predicted a gorgeous blonde man was sitting across from the DJ, his gaze focused on the menu.

Alya gestured for Marinette to come and she reluctantly sulked her way to the table, sliding timidly into the seat next to Adrien's. At the sound of her approach, the young man grinned and turned to face her.

"Marinette, it's been a while." Marinette shyly nodded and turned quickly away from him, immediately distracting herself with Alya's announcement.

"S-So Alya, what is it you needed to tell us?" She stared at her friend, trying to ignore the feeling of Adrien's gaze on her.

"Well, Mari, don't be mad but I've been seeing someone for quite a while now." The pigtailed girl practically jumped from her seat at Alya's news, momentarily forgetting that Adrien was present.

"What!? And you're just now telling me?"

"Well that's because… I didn't know how you would react to who I was dating." Marinette had now calmed herself down and sat back into her seat, slightly embarrassed by her outburst. She couldn't really be mad at Alya, seeing as she was doing the same thing.

"And who is that?" Alya smiled and laced her fingers with Nino's, the goofy grin on his face a tell all.

"Wow, congrats guys!" Adrien interjected and high-fived Nino. "I'm so happy for you both!"

"I am too!" Marinette smiled at her best friend.

"Well, there's more actually." Adrien and Marinette's faces morphed into almost identical looks of confusion.

"I was offered an internship at a company in America… and it's for 6 months." Marinette's face immediately fell. She'd miss hanging with her friend for 6 months but she also wanted Alya to succeed and be happy.

"That's a wonderful opportunity." Marinette chimed but Alya held up a hand to silence her.

"Well Nino has been wanting to visit his family in America too, as you very well know." Nino huffed at his girlfriend's teasing though he couldn't help the small smile that appeared.

"So… he's coming with me to America. Both of us will be there for 6 months".

Marinette's heart fell, 2 of her best friend were going to be gone for 6 months… she didn't like the idea of being left alone by herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when Nino spoke,

"We know that something is wrong between you two, and we want you to fix it. Dudes, you're our best friends, we hate seeing you all mopey." Alya nodded in agreement.

"So, we thought you two should go out to dinner sometime and work out whatever has gotten between you two."

"That's a wonderful idea!"

"Oh no. That's ok." Marinette and Adrien's answers were given simultaneously and Marinette turned to look at him.

"You want to go to dinner with me?" She probed quietly. She was sure he would immediately turn their suggestion down.

"Of course, I want to talk and catch up." He flashed her a cautious smile and Marinette couldn't help the blush that tinted her cheeks.

"It's settled then!" Alya clapped her hands together loudly. "You two will have dinner and talk out whatever is going on. Adrien pick her up at 7."

"Aye Aye, Captain!"

* * *

Marinette looked at the clock.

"Only 15 more minutes Tikki." The young woman's leg shook nervously as she sat on her tiny dorm bed in anticipation for Adrien to arrive.

"Marinette, I still don't understand why you're so nervous. You're with Chat Noir now?" Tikki questioned and looked at her holder quizzically.

"I know Tikki, but I'm about to go to dinner with the man that possibly hates me. And…" Marinette looked down at her lap, a little hesitant to speak her thoughts out loud, "And Tikki, I still have feelings for him. I really really like Chat but, after years of being in love with Adrien, it's just so hard to let go."

Tikki bobbed her tiny head in understanding, "Marinette, I've watched dozens of Ladybugs grow up and love just like you and I understand how it is to love someone and struggle to let them go. But, you're with Chat now, you can't lead him on. You need to decide and try to let Adrien go. He can have a special place in your heart, but this really isn't fair to your partner."

Marinette pondered over Tikki's words and realized she was right. She needed to let Adrien go. She was with Chat and there was no way in hell Adrien could possibly like Marinette in any way, let alone love her. It wasn't fair to Chat to hold onto that hope.

At that moment, she heard a gentle knock on her door and jumped up in surprise, causing Tikki to go flying off her lap where she had been resting. The kwami quickly tucked herself away in Marinette's bag as Marinette ran to answer the door.

Once it was opened she was met with a pair of piercing emerald eyes staring into hers.

"Hey, Marinette. Are you ready to leave…" Adrien scratched the back of his head awkwardly as the girl standing before him shook her head, walking out and closing the door behind her.

* * *

The pair walked in silence down the street to a quaint, family-owned restaurant a few blocks from Marinette's dorm. Once seated they both sat down, the awkward air almost palpable. After ordering some drinks Adrien finally decided to break the silence.

"So Mari…" Adrien began, fiddling with his fork, "I know we haven't talked in a while…and I was wondering… did I upset you or make you angry?" The blonde looked down, trying to avoid eye-contact with the blue-nette in front of him.

"What?" Was Marinette's frazzled response. She never in a million years would have thought that Adrien Agreste would assume she was mad at him.

"W-Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you've been avoiding me ever since that ball a couple months ago and…I thought maybe I had done something to upset you. You haven't answered my calls or texts, and you never look at me in class so…" Adrien trailed off. Marinette's jaw hit the floor at her friend's confession.

"Adrien, Of course you didn't upset me! That night was perfect until… well you know. I thought you were mad at me!" Adrien blinked at her blankly, obviously bewildered by her statement.

"Why in the world would I be mad at you?" He muttered.

"W-Well, I flashed all of your father's work friends and probably embarrassed you in the process."

"Marinette, I- "Adrien tried to respond only to have his friend continue without a beat.

"Then when I saw your calls and your texts I assumed you wanted to yell at me for embarrassing you so I didn't answer. You started sitting next to that girl in class rather than next to me as usual…"

"Mari. I wasn't m- "He tried again to no avail.

"Then a few weeks ago you stopped acknowledging my existence in general. I didn't want you to become any madder at me so I thought I would just stay out of your way." Marinette finished her rant, her face slightly flushed due to the bottled-up emotions she had just released.

"Marinette. Can I speak now?" She blushed and nodded her head, looking at the man sitting across from her.

"I don't hate you and I'm not mad at you. All the calls were to make sure you were okay. After you ran off I was worried about you." Marinette stared blankly across the table at him. He was just checking on her.

"B-But what about switching seats in class?"

"That was just for one of my father's stupid business deals. Her father and mine are trying to negotiate business and he asked me to try to become friends with her to increase the chances of a business relationship." Marinette grew more and more embarrassed by the second. She couldn't believe she had thought sweet, caring Adrien would ever treat her like that.  
"A-And what about how you wouldn't even look at me for the past few weeks?" Adrien blushed but tried to distract from that by clearing his throat.

"I've been thinking about a few good things that have happened in my life and honestly, just became distracted." The heroine-in-disguise just stared at him. He wasn't mad at her, he was only worried about her.

"Wow Adrien. I am so sorry I jumped to all of these assumptions…" She looked down in shame. Adrien reached his hand across the table and gently lifted her chin so she could look him in the eye.

"Marinette, you are a dear friend to me and I truly care about you. I want to hang out with you and laugh and talk like we used to. It would take way more than a silly mistake to get me to risk that." He flashed her a smile. A real one, not one of those fake ones he always used for the camera.

Marinette felt her heart melt and with a small nod in his direction, Adrien dropped his hand.

"Now, let's eat!" He stated enthusiastically and the mood instantly lightened. It was like before, when they could hang out together and just be themselves, and Marinette liked it.

* * *

When Marinette arrived back at her dorm it was almost midnight. After dinner, She and Adrien had gone for ice cream then sat on the swings at the park, catching up after all the time they missed hanging out.

"Tikki, he wasn't mad, he was worried." Marinette sighed contently and Tikki came and sat on the pillow next to her head. She was sprawled on her bed and staring at her ceiling with a goofy grin on her face.

Tikki smiled, glad to see Marinette happy. "I told you he wasn't mad."

Marinette giggled at the thought of her stupid assumptions and sighed.

"Tikki this is great. We can spend time together again. I missed him…" Tikki's smile faded.

"Marinette… I know you're excited that he isn't mad but that doesn't mean he likes you." Marinette's face immediately fell. In her excitement, she had let her feeling get the best of her and Tikki had effectively yanked her back into place.

"I thought you loved Chat Noir."

"Yes, but Tikki. I've loved Adrien for 5 years. I gave up on him because I thought he hated me. And yes, I do care deeply for Chat but… Adrien…he's everything I've ever hoped for." Marinette let her thoughts wander but was once again reeled in by Tikki bopping her on the nose.

"Marinette. You have to choose! You can't lead Chat Noir on if you're still in love with Adrien. And you can't pine over Adrien if you are seeing Chat. You need to make a choice before someone get's hurt."

"But, Tikki."

"No. Make a choice Marinette." The usually happy Kwami seemed legitimately angry at Marinette, a first in the long years they had known one another.

"Tikki. What's gotten into you." Tikki huffed and took a deep breathe to calm herself.

"Marinette, I love you. One of the reasons is because you always seem to do the right thing. But for some reason as of late, you haven't been making good choices. I know you and I know that if you cause someone else pain it will hurt you deeply and I don't want to see you hurt. So, please. Just make a decision." With that the immortal flew off to her normal sleeping place.

Marinette continued to lay on her bed, letting Tikki's words sink in. Deep down, she knew the God was right, but honestly, she was confused. Her feelings were jumbled due to all that had happened in such a short time. She snuggled down into her bed and snuggled one of the many stuffed animals that were there. She decided she would think about this in the morning. For now, she would rest.

* * *

 **So, what do you think, lovies. Are chocolate unicorns with sprinkle tails dancing through your brain or do you need some acid to sear this out of your brain? As always constructive reviews are always welcome and I'll post soon!**

 **Much Love!,**

 **-ThatDorkyFangirl**


	4. Time to Choose

**Hello My Lovies! I apologize for the late update but I spilled hot tea on my computer while doing some homework and completely killed the poor thing. Had to dip into my savings to get a new one but I'm back now! Please enjoy!**

 **-ThatDorkyFangirl**

* * *

The next morning, Marinette woke up with bags under her eyes and her normally well-kept hair in a tangled mess. Tikki's words had really made the young girl consider her actions, she couldn't sleep until the wee hours of the morning and when she finally did drift off into dream land all she saw were the saddened faces of Chat Noir and Adrien.

She begrudgingly rolled out of her bed, looking over at the tiny sleeping Kwami nearby. She knew she was right. She knew she had to choose. She just hated the fact that she would have to give up on her current boyfriend or her long held crush. Why couldn't she just have both!?

The heroine dragged herself to the bathroom, hoping a nice shower would help her clear her thoughts. She stepped in and the jolt of the freezing liquid practically made her jump. She quickly turned the water to a warmer setting and sighed as the water warmed and began to wash the tension from her body. She grabbed her bright pink loofah and, after putting some lavender scented soap on it, began to clean her body.

As she scrubbed she imagined Chat's piercing green eyes lighting up when she finally agreed to date him. She imagined his goofy smile and cheesy puns and unwavering loyalty. She remembered the feel of his kisses and his arms around her. She audibly sighed at the feeling she got just thinking about how caring he was.

Then she thought about Adrien, the sweetest, most understanding man she had ever met. She imagined his silky blonde hair and lean figure. She remembered his gentle smile and gentlemanly mannerisms. She remembered him giving her his umbrella that day so many years ago.

She realized the water was starting to run cold and quickly rinsed the suds from her body and exited the shower. After toweling off and putting on a generous layer of cherry blossom scented lotion the young girl threw on her clothes and walked out of the bathroom. Tikki had awoken by this time and was sitting on Marinette's bed, munching on a cookie from the stash Marinette kept in her room.

"Marinette. Why do you look so stern?" The Kwami commented on the unusual expression on the young girls face. It was the same face she wore when fighting a fairly tough Akuma and Tikki didn't know exactly what to make of it.

"Tikki. I've decided…."

And the Kwami, after her initial shock, smiled at her young holder and nodded.

"Good."

* * *

After a brief talk with Tikki, Marinette dashed to the coffee shop, running late as always. She arrived at the doors and threw them open only to be practically tackled by her Ladybug obsessed best friend.

"Details. Now." Alya stated, jumping straight to the point. Marinette giggled at her friend's antics and relayed the events of the previous night.

"I told you, girl! I'm so glad you were able to work things out before Nino and I left!" Marinette nodded and sipped her tea.

"Yes, as always, you were right Alya. By the way, when will you two be leaving."

"Friday. Adrien is actually helping Nino pack right now. I was actually supposed to bring them back some coffee."

"I'll come with you Alya, I want to make sure I can see Nino just in case I don't see him before you two leave."

* * *

"Nino! Adrien! Coffee!" Alya called as she pushed open the door to her and Nino's apartment with her foot." A head peaked around the corner and once her saw Alya and Marinette, Nino took off his headphones and went to greet them.

"Hey dudes. Finally, the coffee is here."  
"Nino, I am not you 'dude' I'm your girlfriend. Get it right." The aspiring producer shrugged and took his coffee from the young woman's hand, sipping at it while Alya tried, and failed, to look annoyed.

Marinette giggled at her two friends' bickering before feeling a tap on her shoulder.

"Is that one for me?" Marinette felt a shiver go up her spine as she turned and saw Adrien, a kind smile on his face. She nodded and practically shoved the coffee at the young man who took it without mentioning his friend's odd behavior.

'No. Marinette. Stop it. You can't act like that around him anymore!"

She shook her head to clear her thoughts then smiled widely at the model.

"I got you a vanilla latte, your favorite." Adrien took a sip and smiled,

"You even got it with soy milk like I like." Marinette nodded and Adrien patted her shoulder before turning and walking back into the other room. Marinette followed and saw Alya and Nino, who had already gone back into the room before, sitting surrounded by gigantic piles of clothes, shoes, DJ equipment and cameras.

"Babe! I can't leave my earphones!"

"You're already bringing five pairs!" Nino pouted but didn't argue as Alya took the earphone's out of his hands and set them in a pile that Marinette assumed was made of things they weren't bringing with them.

Adrien laughed and went over to sit next to his friend,

"Nino you'll be fine. I'll make sure all of your equipment is safe while you're gone." Nino nodded and got back to work.

* * *

After 4 hours and 6 quarrels they were practically done packing.

"We'll do the rest the night before we leave. Thank you so much guys!" Alya hugged Marinette and Adrien in turn and Nino followed suit.

"Anytime guys. I'm going to head home. I have my final project due Monday and need to finish it." Adrien stated.

"Me too. I just have a bit more hemming to do and some last minute embroidery." Alya and Nino nodded as they waved goodbye to their departing friends, closing the door gently behind them.

"Marinette turned to wave goodbye to Adrien only to turn right into his chest.  
"Sorry Adrien! Didn't see you there!" Adrien chuckled and waved him hand.

"It's fine Mari. Just wanted to see if ou'd like me to walk you home?"

"That would be wonderful!" The pair began walking in the direction of her parent's bakery and started to chat.

"I've noticed you've seemed really happy lately, Adrien. Has something good happened?" Marinette was looking ahead and didn't notice the red blush that tinted her friend's cheeks.

"Life has just been going well lately. It seems all my hard work over the years has paid off and everything is falling into place." Marinette smiled at his good fortune.

"I'm glad to hear that. You completely deserve that." Marinette looked up at the blonde and smiled and he grinned back.

They continued the walk until they reached her doorstep.

"Thanks for walking me home Adrien. I'll see you tomorrow in Class?" He nodded and leaned in, hugging Marinette's petite frame.

"Let's sit together like we used to. I've missed having my friend by my side." Marinette nodded to the boy as he let her go.

"Good luck on the project." He waved and began his walk down the street, leaving Marinette happy on the doorstep.

* * *

Marinette entered her room and immediately flopped onto her bed.

"Tikki, I didn't realize how much I missed having Adrien as a friend." She sighed and turned as her Kwami floated out of her bag and landed on the pillow next to the young woman's face.

"I know Marinette. I love seeing you so happy again." Marinette smiled.

"Even having him as only a friend is better than not having him at all. I'm glad we were able to talk." Her Kwami grinned and lovingly touched her Keeper's face.

"I know Marinette. Which is why I'm glad you've made a decidion. Even if there is a bit of pain in letting go, it's worth it if you really love someone and don't want them to hurt on your account."

Marinette nodded and sat up slowly.

"Tikki, you're right. It's time to go now. Spots on!"

* * *

Ladybug landed stealthily on the roof of what had become 'their spot'. She leaned against railing on the edge of the roof and took a deep breath.

'I made my decision. He made his feelings clear, now I have to do the same with mine.'

A soft, almost silent thud made Ladybug turn around, seeing a black clad superhero walking up to her with a grin.

"Good evening Bug-a-Boo." He came up to stand right infront of her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers in a searing kiss. If it wasn't for Chat holding her up, Marinette was sure she would have fallen to the ground.

"That's one interesting way to say hello." Ladybug said once Chat had pulled away.

"I can't think of a better way to greet my Lady." He smiled and Marinette managed a small smile back. She couldn't help it, she was nervous. She was about to reveal her deepest feelings to her partner. Who wouldn't be?

"My Lady, What's wrong?" Chat's face scrunched up in concern and he gazed into her eyes. Ladybug looked away then cleared her throat.

"Chat, you told me you love me. And I wasn't able to respond properly. So, I'd like to do so now…" Chat nodded and brought them both to the spot she had been sitting in previously.

"I'm listening Ladybug. Say whatever you want. A smile played on the edge of his lips and Marinette took a deep breath.

"Chat… We can't be together anymore…."

"W-What?" The hero's smile immediately fell as sadness immediately took over his face. Ladybug flinched, seeing the pain in his eyes.

"Chat… I do really, really like you but… I can't be with you. My heart belongs to someone else." Chat looked down and nodded.

"It's that boy you've been crushing on for years…. Isn't it?" Marinette gave a slight nod and Chat sighed.

"It's not that I don't care for you. And I love you as a friend. But I can't lead you on when I know I can't put my whole heart into this. I'm sorry to hurt you Chat, but I didn't want to give you less than 100%..." Chat once again nodded but didn't give a response.

"Chat…?" He turned and stared into her eyes and Ladybug's heart immediately shattered. She saw the sadness in his eyes and felt she had hurt him more than any Akuma ever could."

"Is this that you truly want Ladybug?" She gave him a sad nod before staring down at her fiddling hands.

"Will you be happy with him?"

"Yes. I will." Chat nodded and stood up.

"Ok. I understand. I just want you to be happy, and if you can't find happiness with me. Well then I don't want to hold you back."

Marinette stood, unable to see Chat's face as he let out a depressed sigh.

"Chat?" She walked around him so she could see his face and was stunned t see tears. She had never seen Chat Noir cry before in all their years of crime fighting, not even that time he broke his leg or got a gash on his arm. She had been the one to make him cry, she hurt him more than anyone of the Akuma ever could.

"I'll be gone a few days, but I'll be back later this week." Chat wiped his face with his sleeve and leaned down, brushing a soft kiss on his partner's lips. It was so soft Marinette wasn't even sure if it had happened or if she had imagined it.

"Goodbye, Ladybug." Chat walked to the edge of the roof and swiftly jumped off, using his staff to jump into the distance and leaving Marinette alone in the sparkling lights of Paris with the taste of his tears on her lips.

* * *

 **So, did you feel like dancing through daisies while wearing a flowy dress or like you had ate something rotten and couldn't leave the bathroom all day? As always please leave (constructive) comments in the comment section if you like. Hopefully I will be able to update sooner.**

 **Also, did anyone catch my pun? If not I may have to cry myself to sleep. Anyway Love you bunches!**

 **-ThatDorkyFangirl**


	5. The Aftermath

**Hello my Lovies! I first would just like to thank you for all the wonderful comments and great suggestions! I really appreciate it and you guys really make my day. I even reread them sometimes when I'm stressed or unmotivated.**

 **I'd also like to apologize for the plethora of Typos. I am known as the Typo Queen around my friends and I try to fix them but some still manage to sneak in so please forgive me.**

 **Lastly I will try to update again before the weekend but my boyfriend is coming to visit me in my dorm this weekend so I can't be sure I'll have time.**

 **But anyway, Please enjoy and hopefully I live up to your wonderful expectations!**

 **-ThatDorkyFangirl**

* * *

"Tikki… what did I do?" Marinette had immediately gone back to the bakery, completely devastated and unable to continue her patrol. Tears had streamed behind her like raindrops as she had flown through the air on her yoyo and landed on her balcony. Her transformation had immediately released and Tikki, ever the motherly figure, was immediately doing her best to comfort Marinette with her stubby arms.

"Marinette. You did what you thought was best."

"But what if I was wrong?" Marinette let a few more teardrops fall down her cheeks as she buried her head in her pillow.

"Marinette. There will always be doubt whenever you make a major decision. But you've made it, it's done. Now all you can do is try to make the best of it." Marinette, despite Tikki's harsh words, knew she was right, like she had been this whole time.

"You're right Tikki." The young pig-tailed girl wiped her face sloppily with a tissue from the box nearby. "I just… I can't get Chat's face out of my mind…he was so hurt." She flopped back down on the bed and put her arm over her face. Tikki gently settled on the pillow next to her holder's head and touched her lightly.

"Marinette. It's done. You did what you thought was best. Now get some sleep. Maybe things will feel a bit better in the morning." With that, Marinette settled in for a night full of dreamless sleep.

* * *

For once, Marinette was early to class. She had decided that Tikki was right, what was done was done. She couldn't go back now and was determined to make the best of the situation. She wasn't going to break Chat's heart for nothing.

The young college student, who had been previously doodling in her sketchbook, glanced back as the door opened to reveal Adrien Agreste with coffee in hand and bags under his eyes. The smile that initially played on her face at the sight of her crush fell into a frown of concern as he shuffled his way to his seat next to her.

"Adrien… What's wrong?" She pushed her sketchbook to the side and leaned close to the disheveled model.

"I just had a rough night… " He took a swig of his coffee and rested his head on his desk.

"Did the project keep you up all night? He shook his head.

"Late photo shoot?" She guessed again. Again, he shook his head.

"Did a secret girlfriend break up with you?" Marinette joked in an effort to lift his spirits. Who in their right mind would ever break up with the wonderful man before her. But she grew shocked at the lack of response from him.

"Adrien…" Before she could question him further, the professor walked in and called the class to attention. As the class began and final projects were presented, Marinette couldn't help but continually glance at her friend beside her.

* * *

"Alya. Are you busy?" Marinette called her friend immediately after class, knowing she had finished her last exams the week before.

"Yeah girl, what's up?" Marinette sighed into the phone receiver.

"Something seems to be wrong with Adrien. He was so happy lately and suddenly today he looked like misery himself." Marinette fiddled with one of her pigtails as she began her walk back to the bakery.

"I haven't heard anything. Maybe he's just stressed. He is a double major after all."

"No, no. I asked him and it's not any of that." Marinette paused as both girls pondered.

"Well maybe he's just sad Nino and I are leaving. I bet he'll feel better tomorrow during the last batch of presentations. After that he'll be done for the semester." Marinette nodded, though Alya couldn't see.

"You're probably right. Thanks Alya. I'll talk to you later." The girls said goodbye and Marinette hung up the phone.

* * *

"Tikki. I'm really concerned about Adrien. I think I should go check on him after patrol today." It was nearing ten o'clock at night and her patrol was due to begin soon. She sat and talked with Tikki as she finished the last of her final project.

"Marinette. It's not right to spy on people."

"I know Tikki, but something definitely seems wrong. I just want to make sure he's alright, that's all." Tikki sighed in resignation.

"Fine, but don't talk to him. Just check on him and that's it. Remember you have to patrol the whole city by yourself today." Marinette's frown deepened at Tikki's comment. Chat wasn't going to be there with her this night. There were only a handful of times where they had to patrol on their own and those were usually due to a vacation or other obligation and rarely lasted more than a night or two. But tonight Chat wouldn't be there, not giving an explanation or anything of the sort. Though, Marinette knew exactly why he wouldn't be there.

"Ok Tikki, I'll only go for a bit. I promise."

* * *

That's how Marinette ended up hanging upside down outside of model Adrien Agreste's window like a spotted spider man. Her hair hung downwards as she struggled to upright herself.

"Man, my Marinette is showing!" She huffed as she finally managed to get upright and lightly land on the edge of his window.

The curtains were drawn with only a small sliver with which Marinette could see through, though the windows were open, presumably to let in a cool breeze.

"Plagg. I just… I don't know if I can do it… I don't know if I can see her again."

"Adrien you have to." Marinette blinked. Who was 'her' and why couldn't Adrien see her again?

"Adrien. Yes, she broke your heart, but you have a duty." Marinette's blood began to boil. So her hunch was right. Someone was stupid enough to dump her dear Adrien.

"I know Plagg… I just… need a bit more time." Marinette wanted to swing through the window in that moment and hug him close. His voice gave away the deep sadness he felt. It was the voice of a man defeated, which Adrien should never be. Her anger grew to sadness.

"You guys didn't date very long Adrien."

"But I've loved her for so long… I just…wish I could make her happy." She peeked through the crack in the curtain and saw the blonde sitting with his head in his hands on the bed.

"Don't you see. That's exactly how she felt. She liked that guy for years, and you know this. She was in a similar boat as you." Silence rang through the air and Ladybug held her breathe awaiting Adrien's response.

"You're right. I of all people should understand. It didn't work out for me… but maybe… maybe she could find her happiness." Her heart broke once again.

'Adrien… you deserve happiness too.' She thought to herself.

"Look, Adrien. She's moved one, and I know it'll be hard for you, but you should too."

"Plagg, it happened so recently!" The model whispered in shock.

"I don't mean right now!" Came the man Adrien called "Plagg"s harsh answer. "I mean soon. Adrien, it's time to let go of her. I hate seeing you hurt like this…" The designer heard a sigh and saw Adrien stand through the window.

"Maybe you're right Plagg…" A sad smile marred his otherwise gorgeous face. How could anyone do this to such a beautiful man.

"Hey, you could ask that Mari-whatever girl out." Adrien turned in the direction of the other voice.

"Her name is Marinette. And she's just a friend. She doesn't like me in that way." The heroine's spirit dropped as she heard that. He saw her as a friend and nothing else. She was ready to turn and go when she heard an exaggerated guffaw from the mysterious other man.

"Adrien, how can you be so smart, yet so dumb. You're a real _idiot savant_."

"What are you talking about Plagg?" There was obvious confusion in the young man's voice and at any other point Marinette would have found it endearing, but this was not the time.

"That girl's been in love with you for years! How could you not see it!"

"Plagg, what are you even talking about?"

"She stutter around you constantly, stares at you like you're a painting at a museum, always looks like a tomato around you and let's not mention the countless baked goods she brings you. If you can't see it you must be blind!" Adrien gave no response and simply sat back on his bed.

"Plagg. I doubt it." Adrien flopped back and stared up at his ceiling.

"Let's make a deal Adrien." In response, the model lifted his eyebrow quizzically towards the direction of the unknown voice.

"If you ask this girl out, I won't complain for a whole month." Adrien gave a slight chuckle.

"Ok Plagg. But you have to give me a bit of time. Ok?" She assumed the other man nodded by the small smile on Adrien's face.

"Now let's go to sleep. Goodnight, Plagg." And with that, the lights flicked off. Ladybug still stood on the ledge, trying to absorbed all that she had heard. After a few minutes she threw her yoyo at the nearby streetlight and made her way home.

* * *

"Tikki, he had a secret girlfriend! She broke his heart! He doesn't want to see her! He doesn't think I like him! He might be asking me out soon!" Marinette rapidly fired in a single breath.

Tikki, obviously tired from the long night nodded and curled up on the small bed Marinette had made for her.

"I heard Marinette. But I don't want you to get excited yet. He said he may and that it wouldn't be for quite some time. He just had his heart broken after all." Marinette took deep breathes to calm herself down.

"I know but Tikki, It's just so much. I can't believe he had a secret girlfriend who broke his heart! Who would be stupid enough to end it with a guy like him!?" Marinette sat at her desk and began twirling her hair around her finger.

"I don't know Marinette. But right now. I just want to sleep. Can we talk more in the morning?" Marinette sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Ok. Goodnight, Tikki."

"Goodnight, Marinette."

* * *

The next morning when Marinette arrived in the classroom for the last day of classes Adrien was already sitting in the seat next to hers. When she sat he looked up from his work and gave her a smile, though she could tell there was still sadness in his eyes.

"Good morning, Mari. How are you today."

"I'm well Adrien. What about you, you seemed really down yesterday. Are things better today?"

"Yeah. I just had a bad night yesterday. But they're better now." He gave her one of his supermodel smile and she cringed internally. She had known him long enough to be able to tell the difference and it hurt that he felt the need to hide his true feelings and troubles from her. But, she didn't want to push him if he wasn't comfortable so she let it go.

"I'm glad. I was worried something was seriously wrong."

"Thanks Mari. But I'm fine, Really." He flashed her another fake smile and she nodded, feigning acceptance.

The professor walked in then and she turned to the front as the last day of classes began.

* * *

Four more nights went by without Ladybug seeing Chat Noir. There hadn't been any Akuma attacks and he hadn't shown up for patrol. Ladybug heaved a loud sigh as she stood at their meeting spot waiting to see if he would show up for patrol.

Honestly, the young vigilante didn't know what she wanted. If he showed up, she would get to see her beloved partner and the person she trusted most in the world, but she would also see the damage she had done. On the other hand, if she didn't see him, she would continue to worry about his wellbeing, both mentally and physically, but she wouldn't have to see the hurt face-to-face.

After a few more minutes passed she sighed in defeat and decided to start the patrol without her trusty partner. She grabbed her yoyo off her belt and was getting ready to toss it when she heard a familiar thud next to her and turned to see none other than Chat Noir standing next to her.

"Hello, Ladybug." He stared at her intently and Marinette cringed internally at the formality with which Chat addressed her.

"Hey Chat. Long time no see. I was FELINE a bit scared you would never come back." The lady hero tried to get a glimpse of her old partner with a pun that she knew he would appreciate any other time. But, to her dismay, he didn't even crack a smile.

"Sorry, but I have to work tomorrow. I'll take the South side of town tonight. Okay?" Ladybug simply nodded and with a small wave Chat ran off.  
Did she really hurt him that much? She watched as his silhouette merged with the buildings in the distance until he was indistinguishable from them.

With no other option, she turned to the North and went on her way.

* * *

The next morning, Marinette awoke groggily to the harsh ringing of her phone on her nightstand. She sat up and reached repeatedly until her hand snagged the phone. She jammed her finger into the TALK button.

"Hello." She muttered groggily.

"Marinette?" Her eyes immediately snapped fully open from their lidded state and, though she knew Adrien couldn't see her, she began brushing through her hair with her fingers.

"Hey Adrien. What's up?" She cleared her throat, hoping to not sound like she had just woken up at noon, though that is what happened.

"Hey, I know this is totally out of the blue but, I'm at a photo shoot right now and I was wondering if… if you would like to grab something to eat after I'm finished and maybe catch a movie?" Marinette almost dropped the phone. She pinched herself to ensure she wasn't dreaming and, once she verified as such by the intense pain and nail marks on her skin, squealed silently like a fangirl.

"Mari?" The love-struck girl was immediately pulled out of her giddiness at the questioning tone of his voice. She quickly cleared her throat in an attempt to calm herself.

"Yeah. I'd love to Adrien. It's a date." She immediately covered her mouth in embarrassment. How could she assume it was a date! He just said that he wanted to hang out, which they had done dozens of times.

Her fears were quelled, however when his husky chuckle rang through the phone's speakers;

"Yeah. It's a date. I'll pick you up at 7?" She nodded, only to realize he couldn't see her.

"Y-Yeah. 7. See you then!"

* * *

 **So, did I live up to your expectations? Are you pooping rainbows of happiness or regular old shit? Please leave any constructive comments in the comment section and I'll be sure to update soon! Thank you so much! Love ya bunches!**

 **-ThatDorkyFangirl**


	6. A Second Chance

**Hello Lovies. I apologize for the late update. Midterms are coming up and I've been studying my ass off. Plus my BF came to visit me at school so I was busy. Anywho! Better late than never! So here is a new chappie. Please attemmpt to enjoy because I can't tell if this is shit or not since it's 3:30 am and I can't sleep so yeah!**

 **-ThatDorkyFangirl**

* * *

"Oh my god! Tikki what should I wear?" Despite the fact that it was barely 8 on a Saturday morning Marinette was up and frantically running around her room, sporting only her kitty pajama bottoms and a tank top.

"Marinette! Calm down! You have the whole day to worry about this!" Tikki tried to hide her giggle as she saw the flustered heroine scurry around her room. Marinette had been feeling so down with all that was happening with Chat Noir that Tikki couldn't help but feel happy at getting a glimpse of her charges average behavior.

"But Tikki! I want to look my best! I don't want a repeat of the whole ball thing! STRAPS! I'll wear straps!" Tikki giggled and flew over to sit on the young woman's head.

"Marinette, please calm down." Tikki smiled as she heard Mari take a deep breath to calm herself.

"Sorry Tikki. I'm just so excited! I get a second chance! This makes me feel like I made the right decision…" The designer trailed off and Tikki pet her head reassuringly.

"It'll all work out, Mari. Now let's go get some breakfast!"

* * *

"Plagg… I'm still not sure about this…" Adrien looked at himself in the mirror once again and sighed. It had been barely a week since Ladybug had ended things with him, but he had made a promise to his Kwami and he intended to see it through, even if he did have doubts.

"Adrien. This is for your own good. You've been hung up on Ladybug for years and you need to move on. I know you had hopes but I just want you to be happy. And maybe this Marinette girl will give you that." Adrien gently pet the head of the Kwami sitting lazily on his shoulder.

"I know Plagg but… It still hurts so bad…" Adrien felt his eyes water but a boop on his shoulder made him look up.

"Adrien Agreste. I know I don't say this often but I really do care for you. And I know you better than almost anyone else. And I know you can get passed anything. Just go on this one date for me. If you still feel the same afterwards you can mope all you want. But for now, just try. Ok?" The little black god shot the model a rare, caring smile and there was no way he could say no to that face.

"Ok Plagg, I'll give it a try."

* * *

Marinette sat in her parent's bakery, holding a small bag of goodies for Adrien as she waited.

"Only five more minutes…" She whispered anxiously to herself. Her foot tapped away as she continued to look nervously at the clock.

"Mari. Calm down. You'll be fine!" Tikki attempted to reassure her holder with a hushed voice from the young woman's ever-present purse, "You even have strap this time!" Marinette couldn't help but giggle at the goddess's joke. She did, in fact, make sure she wore a shirt with straps, a red crop top with black sparkle accents around the color and sleeves. She wore a pair of black, fitted shorts that she would have never gotten away with in her high school years and her hair secured in two little buns.

She heard a car pull up and stop in front of the bakery and her foot, which had finally stopped tapping, started it's jiggling once again.

She heard the slam of a car door and a few seconds later, saw a blonde head pop into the bakery.

"Hey, Marinette. Are you ready to go?" Marinette nodded eagerly, not trusting herself to speak.

Her mother then entered the bakery, bringing out the last batch of baguettes for the dinner time rush.

"Oh hello Adrien! Here to pick Mari up?" The young man nodded and the older woman smiled kindly.

"Well, have fun you two! But Mari, don't forget you promised to help with the morning pastries'!" After Marinette reassured her mother that she would be there to help with the morning baking she was lead outside and entered Adrien's waiting limo.

"S-So where are we going?" Marinette mentally cringed at the stutter she thought she was done with by now. Her cheeks turned red and she looked down into her lap.

"Well, I was thinking we could actually have a picnic at the Tuileries Garden. If that's alright with you?" Marinette smiled eagerly.

"I would like that Adrien."

* * *

After a few more minutes, Marinette and Adrien had fallen into their normal interactions. Marinette no longer stuttered and Adrien noticeably let his guard down. They laughed and smiled as they told stories and recalled old memories.

"Oh Adrien. I almost forgot. I made these for you, I know they're your favorite." Marinette then held out the bag of pastries towards Adrien and a very excited smile stretched across his face.

"For me! Thank you. I've always loved your pastries."  
"Is that the only reason you asked me out?" Marinette joked and Adrien almost choked on the cookie he had hastily shoved into his mouth.

"Of course not!" He said, trying to chew and swallow the cookie. Marinette giggled and smiled broadly.  
"I was only joking Adrien. Don't worry." The model smiled shyly and continued to cram his face with the sugary treats.

After about 20 minutes they finally arrived at their destination.

"Wow. I can't remember the last time I came here." The pair gazed up at the slowly darkening sky.

"I love coming here. It seems all of your worries can just melt away." He sighed and the heroine looked over at the boy and the almost sad way he stared at the sky.

"Adrien?" He was shaken from his stupor and smiled over at his classmate.

"Sorry. I just got a bit lost in thought. Anyway, let's go." He took the picnic basket and blanket from the trunk and signaled the driver to be on his way. He then grabbed Marinette's hand and began to walk.

The young, love-struck, designer couldn't help but stare at their intertwined fingers as they strolled to a nice spot beneath a tree.

"Let's sit here. We can watch the sunset while we eat." Once they set up their picnic, Adrien pulled out sandwiches cut in the shape of hearts, fruits cut in the shapes of hearts, in fact, everything that could be shaped as a heart, was. Marinette couldn't help but chuckle at the red faced boy as he scrambled for an explanation.

"I-I'm sorry! When I told the cooks I was going on a date they must have gotten a bit excited." Marinette grinned and leaned over, placing a soft peck on his cheek.

"I don't mind. II think it's cute." This only mad the young man's blush deepen. He cleared his throat and touched his cheek.

"Well then, let's eat."

The two ate the meal happily, talking and finding out new things about one another. Marinette learned that Adrien was really into K-Pop and Adrien learned that Marinette very much enjoyed watching wrestling. They laughed and talked and giggled and by the time the sun completely it's descent behind the horizon, the two were laying on the blanket, him with his arm under her head and her cuddled against him.

"Marinette?" The young woman looked at up her date quizzically. "Why haven't we done this before?" Her eyes widened in surprise as she tried to muster a response.

"W-well you see I...I thought you would never be interested in me and… I was so awkward. I…" But her words were cut off by a soft peck on her lips, just enough pressure for her to know what had happened.

"Well… I'm glad we did now." And the two laid there in comfortable silence.

* * *

Once the cold wind began to blow the two, packed up their things and Adrien called his driver. In the back of the Limo they sat together with Marinette's head on Adrien's shoulder and their hands intertwined.

"Marinette… I was wondering… Can we do this again sometime? Only if you want…" Marinette lifted her head from Adrien's strong shoulder and smiled at him cheerfully.

"I would love to." The two grinned at one another and began talking once again, stopping their conversations regretfully when they arrived at the bakery.

"I'll see you Tuesday then?" Marinette nodded and Adrien walked her to the door, making sure the door was locked before walking back to his Limo.

Marinette immediately ran up to her room and jumped on her bed, causing the Kwami, who had been napping in her purse, to bounce out as it unlatched.

"Marinette! Be careful!"

"Sorry Tikki. I'm just so happy! I have to call Alya!" Tikki rolled her eyes in faux-annoyance at the bubbly, love-struck girl but grinned simultaneously. She floated over to her holder's desk and curled up to take a nap.

Meanwhile, Marinette quickly opened her phone and hastily dialed Alya before putting the device to her ear and eagerly awaiting an answer.

"Hey it's Alya! I can't come to the phone right now! Leave a message!" Marinette sighed as she heard the beep. Alya was probably at busy at work at this time. She decided to leave a message for her friend instead, not knowing the next time she'd be able to reach her.

She told her best friend about her date with Adrien and how he kissed her. She told her about how they planned to go out again and how happy she was.

After she hung up Marinette sighed and got into bed, not even bothering to change her clothes.

* * *

"Chat? You're early today?" The next day Ladybug and Chat Noir met at their usual spot for patrol. She was surprised to find the black cat hero already waiting for her.

"Hello, Ladybug. I needed to get out a little earlier than planned so I thought I'd wait here." The designer in disguise winced a bit. HE didn't call her "M'lady" or "Bug-a-boo" or anything of that nature. Like last night he was cool and to the point.

"Let's split up again. I'll take the West side; you take the East." He turned, about to jump away when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned and was shocked to see Ladybug standing there with looking down, almost meekly.

"Ladybug?" She stepped back, letting her hand drop off of his leather clad shoulder.

"Chat. I know I hurt you. And I understand if you hate me, or never want to talk to me as more than a crime-fighting partner again. And I know I deserve to be hurt like I did you…. but please, if you want me to keep my distance, or if you hate me or whatever. Please. Just tell me…"

Chat frowned. Sure, he was hurt and he didn't want to get hurt again, but he couldn't deny that he still cared for his partner.

"Ladybug. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Yes, I was hurt, but I'm not trying to be cold to you."

"Then why are you acting like this, if you aren't mad at me?" She looked at him almost desperately. She wanted to know her partner was ok, that she hadn't damaged him too much. And though it was selfish… She wanted to know if he still wanted to be friends with her.

"I actually… moved on." Ladybug's eyes widened to saucers. Did she hear him correctly? The guy who had been pinning after her for years had moved on.

"Look, Ladybug. I realized that you were never going to get over that man you've loved for so many years. There was no way I could ever compete with a love that long in the making. So, I decided to go on just one date with one of my friends and… and it turned out really well. She's sweet and kind and she reminds me a lot of you." The heroine still couldn't process what he was saying and only blinked in response.

"So, I'm seeing her again soon. And I think… I think this could go well." The polka dot clad woman finally managed to snap herself out of her trance.

"I'm glad you found such a wonderful girl…" She managed to mutter out dryly.

"Yeah, me too." And she was surprised to see a smile on his face. She had missed that smile, but this time it wasn't for her, it was for some other girl. And for some reason, she didn't like that.

"Well, I'll see you next time! I'll try to act better." Chat called and saluted before jumping ad running to the nearest rooftop.

Once again, Ladybug was left alone with nothing to do but patrol the area she was assigned by her partner. As she flung her yoyo she couldn't help the feeling inside her. One would expect her to feel sad lonely, jealous. But all she felt was pissed. Pissed that Chat had moved on. Pissed that Adrien was such a wonderful guy. Pissed that this whole thing happened in the first place. Pissed at being pissed. She was just plain pissed.

With this anger she soared through the sky, a scowl etched on her face.

* * *

 **So, as I said before, this may be complete shit that even other shit doesn't like or this might be golden sprinkles on a chocolate and gold diamond donut. You tell me! I hope you enjoyed and as always (helpful) comments are welcome!**

 **Love ya bunches!**

 **-ThatDorkyFangirl**


	7. You have Chat to be Kitten Me!

**I am so sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. I had midterms last week and fall break and boyfriend drama and it was a whole thing. Anyway, I would like to address a couple comments/concerns.**

 **1) I do want to mention that this is rated T. So I may use a couple no-no words, but nothing hardcore so just be aware of that.**

 **2) I apologize if I make any spelling mistakes or typos (Though they can be hilarious) Fell free to point them out. I am known as the typo-queen so don't be afraid.**

 **3) I'd like to that you all for your support. I actually wrote a fanfic before and deleted it because of how mean people were about it. But all the comments you've left have been constructive, not mean, and I thank you for that.**

 **Anyway, ONWARD!**

 **-ThatDorkyFangirl**

* * *

Half an hour later Ladybug landed with a huff in the room of her alter-ego. Her transformation quickly dropped and the young woman stomped over to her desk.

"Tikki. Why am I mad? I have no reason to be. I should be happy. Chat is happy, I'm happy. EVERYONE IS FRIGGIN' HAPPY!"

The poor Kwami looked on in shock at her holder's odd behavior. She had never seen Marinette like this before and though she was usually pretty wise and knew what to do she was completely dumbfounded.

"Marinette. You should calm down." Marinette scowled before sighing in defeat and slumping into her chair.

"Tikki… What's wrong with me? I should be happy. I'm dating the man of my dreams, that silly Chat isn't pining after me anymore and we all got what we wanted. So then, why am I so angry, Tikki? Why am I so sad?" The tiny Kwami floated towards the obviously distressed girl and landed lightly on her lap.

"Marinette. You've been through a lot these past few weeks. You're overwhelmed and can't process your emotions. So please, go to sleep for now. We can sort through this in the morning after you've had some much needed rest." With a sigh the young woman nodded her head in agreement, gently smiling at the small goddess.

"Thanks, Tikki. You always know just what to say." And with that, she stood and got ready for bed.

* * *

"Marinette!" Marinette woke with a start at the bellowing of her mother. She looked over at the clock and saw the time, 7am. She groaned and tried throwing the covers over her face only to hear the hatch to her room open and her mother stomp over.

"Marinette! You were supposed to help your father and I in the bakery! Since school's out you wanted a job and we made a deal. You help and we give you a bit of money. So earn it!" The small mother yanked the sheets off of her sleeping daughter with strength one wouldn't guess she had.

"Ok Mama. I'm coming. I'm coming." The baker's daughter finally sat up and rolled out of bed, tripping over the bundle of sheets in the process and falling flat on her face.

"Mari. Are you o-"

"I'm fine mom! I'll shower!" Marinette hastily cut off her mother and rushed to the shower, not wanting to hear her comment on her clumsiness.

After a shower, along with the singing of sad love songs while washing. Marinette entered her room again and dressed.

"Marinette. We'll talk as soon as you're done helping in the bakery. Ok?" Tikki reassured her charge and Marinette nodded.

"Thanks Tikki. I know you'll help me sort all of this out." She affectionately poked the Kwami's belly and rushed down the stairs.

* * *

The end of the breakfast rush was finally drawing near and the young woman, now covered in flour, sugar and other ingredients, was wiping down the counters.

"Hey, Mari." She practically jumped as high as the ceiling when she heard his voice. 'Crap… I look horrible! This is no good!'

She attempted to straighten herself up as best she could as she directed her gaze at Adrien Agreste, standing before her in a pair of Khaki shorts and a muscle shirt that complemented his body way too well.

"Hey Adrien!" She silently congratulated herself at her lack of a stutter and grinned at the man before her.

"I was hoping to catch you here. I just found out my photo shoot later today will be at the amusement park and I was wondering if you wanted to come. I know it will be boring sitting through the shoot itself but I was hoping we could hang out there afterwards." The Chat in disguise scratched the back of his neck shyly.

"I'd love to. When should we leave?"

"I was thinking I'd come pick you up in about an hour. I just have to grab my clothes from my room that I forgot."

"That sounds wonderful. I'll see you then." The young man nodded and waved as he exited the shop. Marinette stood there, rag in hand, continuing to wave even after he had left.

She then grinned widely and practically ran passed her parents and up the stairs.

"Tikki! Tikki! He came to surprise me with a date!" Marinette picked up the little Kwami who was reading a book on Marinette's desk.

"Adrien? Wow that's great Marinette! When will he come for you?"

"In an hour! I have to get ready." The girl set Tikki down gently on her bed and rushed to her closet.

"But Marinette, I think it's really important we talk about what happened last night."

"Tikki, thank you for your concern, but I feel much better now! I was just a bit overwhelmed." The young woman hastily stripped and rushed to her closet in hopes of finding a cute, yet comfortable outfit. Tikki, the ever-persistent god, followed her as she ransacked her closet.

"Marinette. This is important!" She was immediately silenced when a pair of shorts was flung at her and caused her to fall to the floor under the wait.

"Marinette!" The designer looked down and saw Tikki stuck under her shorts and rushed over to help.

"Tikki! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying any attention." The little red creature glared.

"I noticed. But Marinette, you need to listen. I think you still have feelings for Chat. That's why you were so upset that he moved on so quickly. You need to get your own feelings straight before you hurt Adrien like you did Chat." Marinette paused briefly, chewing over her little friend's words before shaking them off.

"Tikki. I love Adrien. I always have and I always will. It's ok." She gently set the little Kwami down on the pile of clothes on the floor before going back to work, leaving an exasperated Kwami behind her.

* * *

As always, Tikki was right. Ladybug sighed as they once again defeated one of Hawkmoth's Akuma. It was obvious that Ladybug felt awkward around Chat. Even Alya's little sister, who was now in charge of the LadyBlog, had noticed the difference in their relationship.

As always, the two fist bumped one another, but there was no conversation afterwards. There was no flirting or hugs or leaning. It was only a friendly salute. But this time, Ladybug touched his elbow, causing her partner to turn.

"What do you need Ladybug?" He looked at her quizzically. Her heart dropped for the millionth time at the sound of her name, nicknames were no more between the two. She hated to say that she missed the puns too.

"I was wondering if you'd like to patrol together. I don't have to be anywhere for three more hours and... and I miss you…" She let her arm fall from where it had rested on Chat's elbow and her eyes fell with it.

"Ladybug. I thought you just wanted to be partners. Plus, I have a date with my girlfriend tonight." The heroine bit her lip to try to hide the pain in her face. Still staring at the ground she mumbled her response,

"Can't two friends hang out?" She heard him sigh and peeked a look at his face. She didn't see the hurt she thought she would, or longing, all she saw…. was pity.

"It's not like that. We used to date. I used to love you." She physically flinched at his use of the past tense, and if he noticed, he didn't say anything.

"But, our hearts belong to someone else, and we need to respect that." He gently patted her on the shoulder, the first time he had initiated physical contact with her outside of battle in weeks.

"I'm sorry but, I have to go. I have a date to set up." Then he was gone.

* * *

'Chat is right. I have Adrien now, and he's more than I'll ever need. So, get Chat out of your head Marinette!" She was standing outside of her bakery waiting for Adrien's car to pull up. It's not like she wanted to still like Chat, she just, needed a bit of help is all.

The sound of clicking footsteps snapped her from her thoughts. She looked toward the sound only to see a horse drawn carriage coming towards her. Her jaw dropped and the driver pulled to a stop in front of her house. Out hopped a sharply dressed Adrien, with his pressed pants and collared shirt, he looked every bit the model he was.

"Hello, Madam." He held out his hand and bowed slightly and Marinette almost swooned.

"Why, Adrien Agreste, is this for me?" She said playfully and he grinned in response. The young woman giggled as she took his hand and he helped her into the carriage, once they were settled the driver flicked the reigns and they were off through the brisk Parisian night.

"I can't believe you did this for me, Adrien. It's beautiful."

"I wanted to do something amazing for you Marinette, like you've done for me."

"What have I done for you that was so amazing?" She smiled and turned to face the man sitting next to her. He grabbed her hands in his and sighed with a sad smile.

"I was going through a rough spot that last bit of the school year. My dad was on my case, I lost one of my best friends, and I was feeling more depressed and alone than I ever did before. When I asked you out, I never thought you would say yes. But when you did, and I got to know you on a whole other level, you brought me back and then some. I feel like I am the closest to my true self I've ever been in years, and I know it's because you've been your true self with me. Thank you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng." And with that, he kissed her. His kiss said almost as much as his words as his lips danced with hers. She felt his passion, his love and his past sadness.

Then, she felt guilt. Guilt that she couldn't deny that she still loved Chat Noir. Guilt that she wasn't showing him her true self. Guilt that his happiness was built on deceit, betrayal and someone else's sadness.

She pulled back from the kiss slightly breathless and leaving a somewhat confused Adrien looking at her.

"Marinette? Is something Wro- "He was quickly cut off as the carriage jumped. The horse whinnied and the pair were thrown from their seats. They were thrown into the air as a thump rang through the air.

"You say I don't have enough rhythm to play in the band? Well try again!" The two turned and saw a leather clad young woman with fire read hair bang a drumstick against a drum and cars jump from the vibrations.

"Marinette." Adrien whispered and grabbed her hand, dragging her off into a nearby shop.

"Stay here, I'll go get help." Before she could say another word, her date ran down into a nearby hallway.

"Adrien! Wait!" She quickly chased after him, scared out of her mind that he would get hurt. That is, until she heard a very familiar phrase.

"Plagg! Claws Out!" She got a quick glimpse of Adrien Agreste as a small black figure was sucked into the right he always wore. After a brief flash of green light, Chat Noir was standing in his place. While she still stood there in shit, Adrien/Chat Noir jumped out the nearby window, never once noticing the girls standing there with eyes as wide as plates.

"He's…but...Adrien…Chat…. Kiss…Holy crap!" It all made so much sense. The blonde hair, the green eyes, amazing body. Even some of their scars were the same! She should have realized by the smile. The same playful yet caring and gentle smile they shared. And how could she forget about Plagg! She had heard that name when she checked in on Adrien before. She didn't question it seeing as she was so concerned about Adrien at the time but now… it all made sense.

"Tikki." Her little Kwami wearily poked her head out of Marinette's purse, not knowing how she would react.

"I think I broke up with the man I love… for the man I love. Does that make me an idiot?"

"I'll be honest Marinette, it kind of does."

* * *

 **So, do I get a golden star on this or a sad face? Please leave constructive comments in the reviews! I hope you enjoy and I should post another chappy soon cause I can't wait to tell you what goes down and all that fun stuff, though I am sad because there are maybe 3-ish chapters left but I have ideas for more stories and wow I am rambling someone stop me why did I drink coffee at 2 am holy schnitzel ok bye!**

 **-ThatDorkyFangirl**


	8. Tikki Never Cries

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Halloween is my absolute favorite holiday and I was very excited to celebrate. Unfortunately 1) I'm a broke college student who can aberly afford food, let alone a cosume, B) SInce I go to a nerd school noone is celebrating since it's on a weekday, no trick or treating, parties or anything!**

 **On another note, I couldn't wait to post this story! Only a couple more chapters remain and I am so excited to share it with you all that I once again stayed up late writing! I also apologize for how short this chapter is, even by my standards.**

 **Lastly, I love the puns in the reviews. Puns are my favorite thing in the whole world (besides my bf, babies and doggos) so keep them coming!**

 **Anyway, LET'S READ!**

 **-ThatDorkyFangirl**

* * *

The battle that ensued after Marinette's discovery seemed to go on forever, despite this akuma being one of the easiest they had faced. With her lucky charm of a metronome distracting the drummer as she tried to match the beat and Chats "Chat"-aclysm destroying the drumstick the woman once held, all was restored in a matter of minutes.

The two stood on the ground next to the somewhat befuddled musician and Chat Noir raised his fist for their usual celebratory fist bump. Only this time, Ladybug grabbed his fist rather than bumping it and dragged the poor kitty quickly away from the gathering crowds.

* * *

After a couple minutes of vigorous running, Ladybug felt that were a good distance away from the crowds and stopped near a tree. The two took a second to catch their breath, Chat being the first to break the silence.

"Ladybug. What is this? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?" Chat's face flashed from confusion to worry as he seemed to scan her for any injuries. Once he had assured himself that his partner was in good health he huffed in disdain.

"Ladybug. I told you we can't hang out like this. We're still partners and I still care about you but I have to be respectful." He crossed his arms and looked at the pig-tailed figure. Rather than seeing the shy or guilty look he expected, he looked up to see striking blue eyes seeming to stare into his soul.

"Adrien…" She whispered, and Chat almost didn't hear it. If it wasn't for his enhanced senses he probably wouldn't have heard it at all.

"Wh-what did you say?" He stepped back wearily, trying to process the name that had slipped from his partner's lips.

"You're Adrien. Adrien Agreste. Chat I figured it out." Her stare never wavered as she made her statement, not an ounce of doubt in her voice.

"H-How did…what…how?" The hero in disguise managed to stammer out the best response he could.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that I know who you are." With a sigh of defeat, the hero did the only thing he could think of, he dropped his transformation. Plagg flew up and sat on the young model's shoulder, the usually snarky and sarcastic Kwami unsure of how to react.

"You're right. I'm Adrien Agreste." He sighed and looked to anywhere but at his partner of over 5 years.

Ladybug, despite knowing his true identity, still gasped in shock where her partner dropped his transformation.

"For all these years… I should have seen it. The hair, your eyes, your smile…"

"Wait, how do you know so much about me?" Adrien halted her sentence and looked at the young woman quizzically. With a smooth composure unlike her usual behavior she answered;

"I've seen you in posters and some of my friends went to school with you." Adrien, though still suspicious, accepted her answer.

"Well, you know who I am now. Honestly, I'm a bit relieved. All these years of not knowing who I am, it's nice that you can finally see the whole me." He paused in thought before adding to his statement;

"Now. Will you show me the whole you?" He looked at the bespotted heroine expectantly. Despite the change in their relationship towards the professional side, Adrien still cared for his partner deeply and wanted to know who she was outside the mask. It was only fair, right?

"No." Was Ladybug's curt response. "It's too dangerous."

"What!? But you know who I am? Why can't I learn the same? We have been partners for years. We have grown together, cried together, saved each other's lives on multiple occasions, yet yo still won't allow me to know the whole you?" Adrien looked at Ladybug almost desperately. The strain Ladybug had caused in their relationship, how she broke his heart, the way she seemed to be playing with his feelings like they were the newest toy. He had had enough.

"Adrien, I- "She was cut off when the model's voice echoed throughout the air around them.

"No! Ladybug, no! You gave me a chance, broke my heart, then questioned me when I tried to give you the relationship you wanted. Then, when I finally move on after all these years you start playing with me again. Now, after you find out who I am, you can't even do this one thing for me? No, I'm done Ladybug." He finally stops his rant, sucking in a deep breath while a speechless Ladybug themed hero stood before him in absolute shock.

"I need a break Ladybug. I can't be a good partner to you right now. I need time to sort things out. I'll see you later." Adrien Agreste then did what Ladybug hoped he never would, he turned his back on her, transforming back into Chat Noir and running swiftly away before she could even utter a word.

* * *

Ladybug stared in the direction the love of her life had disappeared into. After what seemed to be forever she dropped to her knees and gasped. Tikki immediately untransformed the distressed woman and held her the best she could with her arm like stubs.

"Tikki. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't want him to get hurt. I didn't want him to get angry. I didn't want to lead him on." Marinette sobbed out, tears dripped onto the pavement from where she was kneeling under the tree.

"I've really messed up. I don't know how to fix this. I just lost the love of my life, my best friend, my partner… he was everything to me, and I messed it all up." Tikki flew to her wielders cheek and rubbed it reassuringly as the young woman choked out a sob.

"Marinette. All you can do right now is give him the time he needs. He is hurt and confused. He needs time to sort out his feelings and so do you. This little game needs to end. I can't bear to see you like this." A quiet sniffle was the only response the goddess received.

"Marinette, let's go. You need some rest." After a couple more seconds, Marinette finally stood up. Her sobs had lowered to silent sniffles and she held out her purse for the Kwami to nuzzle into. As the small creature flew into her purse, miniscule droplets of water flew behind her. That only made Marinette realize even more the pain she had caused. Tikki never cries.

* * *

The next morning, a timid knock on her trap door aroused Marinette from her restless sleep. She groaned and began to fade back to sleep when she heard the light rapping again. The heartbroken girl looked over to her clock. 5 AM. The bakery wouldn't be open for over an hour so why was someone knocking at her door.

After a third knock reached her ears, Marinette uttered a groggy "come in" and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Quietly and slowly, as if worried he would scare her, a dressed Adrien entered the loft, shutting the hatch behind him.

"Mari, I'm sorry to wake you…" Marinette sat in silence, her eyes watering once again at the sight of Adrien. If she hadn't known better, she wouldn't have realized the trauma he had endured only hours before. Only due to this information did she notice the slight bags under his eyes or the way his smile barely reached he corners of his mouth.

"I wanted to come see you before I go. Father is bringing me to Japan for a photoshoot. It was last minute, he just told me last night. I'll be gone for 2 weeks, but I couldn't leave without seeing you first." The model then walked over and sat gently on the edge of his girlfriends bed, looking intently into her sad, blue eyes.

"Marinette, is everything ok?" He leaned forward so his face was only inches from hers.

"Yeah. I'm just tired is all." Adrien nodded, seemingly satisfied with her answer, yet he didn't move away, he only inched closer.

"Marinette, before I go… I want to tell you something." He continued to stare into her eyes as the woman held her breathe.

"Yes Adrien?" Without a word he wrapped his arms around her in an affectionate embrace and leaned his mouth towards her ear so his lips barely brushed it.

"I love you." Marinette stiffened at his words. Multiple emotions flowed through her mind, elation, sadness, guilt; all in an instant.

A honk echoed through the early morning and Adrien sighed. "I mean it Marinette. I love you. I'll call you whenever I can." Then he placed a gently kiss on her forehead and rose from her bed, descending down the ladder to her room while she waved goodbye robotically.

After her door was firmly closed, Marinette allowed herself to fully process what had just occurred. Adrien had told her that he loved her. He was going away for 2 weeks.

She reached her hand to gently touched the spot on her forehead where he had gently kissed her. For some reason, that kiss seemed more intimate that any kiss they had shared before. She could feel his love and his pain and his happiness through that simply touch. So, she cried.

* * *

Marinette was woken up for the second time that morning an hour later to help in the bakery. Once Adrien left she had cried for a solid 15 minutes until she fell asleep. She would be lying if she said she was tempted to just lay in bed all day and never move again.

"Marinette. Time to wake up. We need your help in the bakery." Her mother entered the room and walked towards her slumbering daughter. When no groan of disdain or attempt at extra sleep followed her wake-up call she became somewhat suspicious. She gently approached her daughters back and slowly pulled the covers back to see her daughters red and puffy eyes.

"Mari? What happened?" Her motherly instincts quickly overtook any plans she originally had when she saw the sorry state of her only daughter.

"I just had a really bad nightmare last night mom. It's fine." The baker's wife looked at her daughter suspiciously, knowing she wasn't telling the whole truth. After a few seconds of contemplation, she eventually decided to let it go, if her daughter needed help, she would come find it.

"Take the day off from work today honey. You look exhausted. You're probably not too happy about Adrien leaving for Japan today either. Just take your time and relax. Come down for breakfast whenever you're ready." The mother placed a light kiss on her daughter's cheek, patted her affectionately and left her room, leaving Marinette alone.

"Tikki…" Marinette whispered a few minutes after her mother had left, "how can I fix this?" A small red creature gently sat down on her holder's pillow, looking sympathetically at the distressed woman.

"I wish I could tell you Marinette. But this is up to you. You know both Chat and Adrien better than I do. Plus, you always do the right thing in the end." The little Kwami stroked the heroine's head affectionately with her tiny arm.

"You are brave, kind, honest and loyal. Yes, like everyone else you make mistakes, but I know you will do your best to make everything right, and I will help and support you every step of the way. But right now, you don't seem to be able to do anything, so let's make sure you are ok enough to sort things out."

Marinette picked up her small companion in her hands and hugged her to her chest.

"Thank you, Tikki. I knew I could always count on you."

* * *

 **So... I wanna say I'm sorry but then I'd be lying. Feel the feels. Due to me making you all suffer I will provide a bit of comic relief...**

 **What did the father buffalo say to his son when he went off to college? "Bison!" (get it? cause Bye son sounds like bison!)**

 **Anyway, Even though I killed all your feels do you wanna contemplate life due to the wonderful intensity of the story or punch me in the face (or both).**

 **Anyway, as always, constructive comments are welcome!**

 **-ThatDorkyFangirl**


	9. The End

**Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, school, roommate problems, etc. College simultaneously rules and sucks.**

 **Anyway, this is the last chappy (besides the epilougue) so I genuinely hope you enjoy. I'm so happy you loved it and I may post a one-shot spin off later.**

 **As always, enjoy!**

 **-ThatDorkyFangirl**

* * *

Surprisingly, no akuma had shown up in the week since the fight between Ladybug and Chat Noir. Ladybug still patrolled the streets every night, but it was all pretty uneventful.

With a heavy sigh Ladybug once again looked towards the sky. Every night she had been waiting at her and Chat's meeting place in hopes of seeing the cat themed hero once again soar through the air and land by her sigh. But, it seemed tonight was not the night.

Ladybug flung her yoyo towards a nearby light pole and swung away, leaving her hopes of seeing Chat Noir behind with her.

* * *

An hour later, Marinette swung into her room through her skylight window, landing in a squat before letting her transformation fall. As soon as Tikki had materialized before her, she flopped unceremoniously onto her fluffy bed.

"Marinette. He just needs some time." Tikki tried to reassure her holder for what seemed to be the millionth time that week, only to receive a grunt in response. Tikki sighed dejectedly and went to munch on a cookie on Marinette's nightstand.

It was only once she had settled down that the tiny Kwami was thrown off the piece of furniture by the vibrations from Marinette's phone. Marinette quickly grabbed the offending device in her hand and took a one-eyed peak at the screen, only to slam it back down.

"Marinette, you really should answer him, he's worried sick." For the first time since they had arrived, Marinette spoke.

"Tikki, how can I? I haven't been honest in the slightest. And now…now he said he loves me. How can I talk to him when everything he believes about me is a lie? How can I ever look him in the eye without feeling like a complete fraud?" Tikki frowned. She didn't know what to say or how to help her poor Marinette.

"I wish I could make things better, Marinette. But I can't. But you need to talk to him. Remember what happened last time you ignored him like this?" Marinette nodded and cringed at the memory of her blunder earlier that year.

With a nod the bluenette agreed to respond to her boyfriend.

"But please Tikki, give me a couple more days. I need it or else I'll never work up the courage to talk to him." Tikki hesitantly agreed.

* * *

Three days went by and Marinette continued to patrol Paris by herself at night. The texts from Adrien increased both in number and frequency and though Tikki didn't again bring up their deal, she always gave the super heroine in disguise a stern look.

Finally, two days before Adrien was to arrive back home, Marinette picked up her phone.  
"You can do it." Tikki, always Marinette's personal cheerleader, stated encouragingly and flashed the young woman what she assumed to be a thumbs up.

With a deep breath, the designer dialed the familiar number and held the phone up to her ear. After only 2 rings a frantic voice hurriedly answered.

"Marinette? Are you ok? I've been trying to contact you but your parents said you'd been home! What's wrong?" Her boyfriend blurted out his words in one breathe, speaking so quickly that Mari could barely understand her.

"I'm ok Adrien, I just had a few things to think about." Marinette waited for a response but only heard breathing. After a few sentence a quiet voice finally replied.

"Is it… is it because I said I love you." Marinette drew in a sharp breath. How could he think she was mad at him for admitting he loved her!? She had been dreaming of hearing those words from his mouth for years and without thinking yelled loudly into the phone.

"Adrien Agreste are you an idiot?" She immediately covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. Adrien, I've been waiting to hear those words from you for so long. How could I ever be mad?" Adrien hummed into the phone in thought.

"Then… why were you ignoring me?" Marinette sighed, she knew what she had to do to make this right, but she had to admit that she was scared. Scared of losing him, scared of hurting him, scared of being alone. She was just…scared.

"Adrien. I don't know if I deserved those words from you…" She took a deep breath, but before she could elaborate Adrien interjected.

"You deserve the world, Marinette." Marinette removed her phone from her ear, looking stunned at the screen as if staring at Adrien himself.

"I mean it. An 'I love you' is nothing." Marinette was still speechless. A single tear dropped onto her phone screen. She quickly wiped away the offending droplet and held the phone to her ear once again.

"Adrien, I have something I need to tell you that may change your mind."

"Unless you're a serial killer nothing could change my mind about you." Adrien said jokingly, trying to put his love at ease.

"I wish I could tell you now. But, I have to do this in person. When you get back, let's meet in the park. Around 7?" Marinette fidgeted with her shirt nervously as she awaited a response.

"I'll see you then. I love you." And with that, Adrien hung up the phone. Marinette stood frozen in her spot for a few moments before slowly setting the device down beside her.

"So. You're really going to tell him?" Tikki asked gently so as not to frighten the fragile girl.

"It's the only way to make things right. I can't lie to him anymore. I can't hurt him." Tikki then flew up to her charge and wiped a tear from her face and placed a gently kiss on her cheek.

"You really do deserve the world Marinette."

* * *

Two days later, Marinette waited anxiously, staring at her phone as her foot tapped repeatedly on the floor.

"Marinette, calm down. Worrying won't do you any good. He'll be here soon, you'll come clean, and this will all be over." Marinette sighed and slumped to the floor.

"I hope you're right Tikki." She stared up at the sky through her skylight when a figure flashed across it.

"What?" She got up and squinted as another figure dashed by.

She slowly climbed to her balcony, Tikki sitting protectively on her shoulder. She looked out into the Parisian skyline and gasped.

Lady Wifi had several people paused, Roger Cop had some handcuffed, and The Bubbler had suspended a pair of parents in the air, leaving their three kids crying.

"Oh my God. Tikki. We have to do something."  
"But Marinette, what about Adrien. And what if Chat Noir doesn't show up?" Marinette paused briefly but shook her head.

"No, I messed up too many things, this is the one thing I refuse to mess up. Tikki, spots on!" The bespotted heroine appeared in Marinette's place and swiftly used her yoyo to fly away.

Her cellphone clattered onto the balcony floor, the message notification flashing and brightening the night. Adrien's face smiling toward the stars in the sky.

* * *

Adrien stood under the tree he and Marinette had agreed to meet. He looked at his phone for what seemed to be the 50th time. She was 15 minutes late. He sighed and sat on the grass, hoping she didn't freak out and decided not to meet him. His mind began to wonder to darker places when a gust of wind practically blew him away. He grabbed onto a tree branch and looked up to see Stormy Weather before him. His eyes widened as he looked for Plagg, ready to transform, only to see him being blown away.

"Plagg!" He turned and tried to run to his Kwami only to have Stormy Weather land before him.

"Going somewhere?" She looked down at the man menacingly. He looked worriedly at Plagg who had landed in the pond and was desperately trying to get to his charge, but they both knew he wouldn't make it in time. Adrien braced for whatever the akumatized woman in front of his had to deal at him when a red figure kicked the woman away.

"Get away from him!" Ladybug stood before her partner and glanced worriedly at him.

"Adrien, are you ok?" She reached a hand out and helped him stand up.

"Ladybug, thank you so much. I don't know what to sa- "Then it happened, as if in slow motion, a large gust of wind blew and the unknowing Lady before him was blow away, he tried to grasp her hand but she was blown away too quickly, the look in her eyes showed her desperation as she was blown away.

He saw it before she did, the branch sticking out and the thick tree it was attached to. His eyes widened as she saw her back hit the tree and the branch pierce through her shoulder.

"Ladybug!" He saw the blood she coughed up as she sunk down.

"Adrien." She whispered. "Behind you." He turned to see Stormy Weather laughing manically behind him.

"Looks like I squashed a Ladybug." Her smile quickly fell from her face when a rock hit her square in the gut. Adrien stood with his arm still outstretched. Plagg, now by Adrien's side, nudged the boy. He looked at his friend and quickly transformed. "Plagg, claws out." Then, Chat Noir stood.

"Aww, kitty wants to play." The injured victim giggled evilly as she stood.

"Well come pl-" She was interrupted by a kick to a head. She fell to the floor unconscious.

The black chat ran to his partner.

"Ladybug! Please speak to me!" The young heroine smiled.

"Adrien. Thank you." As her face grew paler her transformation dropped and before hi sat Marinette.

"M-Marinette?" She smiled painfully at him. "I told you I had a secret." She coughed once again Chat pet her head reassuringly.

"You're probably so mad. I'm sorry for all of this Adrien. I never meant to hurt you." Tears welled up in Marinette's eyes. Not because of the physical pain she felt, but from the pain she knew she had caused to the man she loved.

"Marinette, look at me." He tilted the young woman's head up so her eyes locked with his.

"I love you. No matter what. No matter how many times you hurt me. You could hurt me a million times and I would still love you Marinette. Don't ever doubt that." Then he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Tears streamed down his eyes matching her own.

The moment was ruined when a cynical laugh echoed through the air.

"Who would have thought?" They both tensed at the deep timbre of the voice.

"My own son, Chat Noir." Chat turned to see Hawkmoth, no, his father standing in front of them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Adrien. But I need those miraculouses." The older man took slow steps toward the couple and Adrien stood protectively over Marinette.

"No father, you've hurt all of these people. You've hurt Marinette, you've hurt me. I could never give these to a man who would do such things." The father chuckled.

"But Adrien, don't you want to see your mother again." Chat froze.

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

"See, this is why children shouldn't interfere with adult business." Hawkmoth tsked. "The legend says, the one who possesses all of the miraculouses can be granted one wish. If I wish for your mother, she will surely be with us again."

Adrien sucked in a breath. To see his mother again was one of his biggest dreams. To hear her voice and see her smile. But the struggled breathing of Marinette ceased his thoughts.

"No father. Mother would have never wanted this. She would have never wanted you to hurt so many people and cause so much pain." He stepped confidently toward his father.

"Don't tarnish her name by doing this. I cannot forgive you for that."

"Well then my poor boy, I guess I have to teach you a lesson." The two simultaneously leapt at each other.

In the blink of an eyes, the two lay on the floor. Their transformations had fallen. Adrien grinned as he opened his hand.

"Looks like I win, father." He smiled at the Butterfly Miraculous he held and looked over at Tikki.

"I'm sorry we haven't been introduced, but I'm sure you know what we have to do?"

Tikki grinned widely and flew to the man, taking the miraculous he held.

With a flash of light, Nooroo appeared from the broach and immediately hugged the Ladybug Kwami.

"Thank you! It was so dark! Thank you for purifying me!" The little butterfly Kwami grinned with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you." And with his brooch in hand flew away, presumably to master Fu.

Adrien stood and looked as white butterflies circled the sky. Stormy Weather transformed into her true self and looked around in confusion. His father, who seemed uninjured, lay in the grass in utter defeat. But what truly caught Adrien's attention was Marinette. He rushed to her side and saw she had passed out, the panic on his face evident.

"Marinette! Please stay with me!" The young man pleaded desperately. He quickly pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance which arrived minutes later. He stood by as they wheeled his girlfriend away on a stretcher.

* * *

A week later, Adrien entered the hospital with a fresh batch of brightly colored flowers and took the now familiar path to room 116.

"Hey ther Bugaboo." He teased as the young woman turned and smiled.

"Hi, Kitty." She giggled as the young man kissed her forehead.

"You know you don't have to bring me flowers every day." She gestured toward the table full of flowers across the room.

"Sorry, but I have to treat my princess right." She shook her head affectionately and booped him in the nose.

She had punctured a lung during the accident, but the branch had prevented her lungs from completely filling with blood. After emergency surgery the doctors said she should fully recover, She would need t do physical therapy and she would have a large scar but she should return to normal.

"Kitty. Thank you for always being by my side." Marinette whispered as she looked deeply into her love's eyes.

"How could I ever leave?"

* * *

 **So, do you wanna dance in a chocolate river or wipe your mind with bleach? Please leave me (constructive) reviews! About this chapter and the story overall. I know I personally love epilouges so I will upload one but this is the end! I CRI! Anyway, I love ya bunches!**

 **-ThatDorkyFangirl**


	10. Later

**So this is the Epilogue so I guess you don't have to read it but I personally love epilogues. I feel they make it more complete and honestly a fanfic or book or any piece of literature or film with an epilogue will probably rank 5x higher in my brain than one without. But that's just me. So anyway, please enjoy fello epiloguers!**

 **-ThatDorkyFangirl**

* * *

Marinette sighed as she plopped down on the couch. She had just finished her final fashion show before her maternity leave kicked in and she was exhausted from standing on her swollen feet all day. She rubbed her swollen belly and sighed.

"Kitty. I'm home!" She called as she heard footsteps and saw her husband enter the room.

"Welcome back bugaboo. How was work?" He asked as he sat down on the couch next to her, putting a hand tenderly on her pregnant stomach.

"Exhausting!" she said with an over-exaggerated sigh. Adrien giggled and hugged his wife.

"Well your done for now, so don't worry about it. She giggled and kissed his cheek as he got up.

"But for now, let's eat dinner. I finally managed to cook without burning anything!" The ex-hero proclaimed enthusiastically. Marinette laughed and stood to her feet, practically waddling to the table.

"Louis! Emma! Come down for dinner!"

"What is it?" Shouted a kiddish voice as two young teens ran down the stairs, the first with her blonde hair swinging behind her and wiping her brother in the face. She had it in two pigtails, just like Marinette used to wear, except hers were much longer. She looked almost exactly like Adrien did at her age, even down to having his striking emerald eyes.

"Papa cooked today." The two kids stopped dead in their tracks.

"Mama… I'm actually not very hungry… I think Emma and I will go back upstairs…" The eldest twin slowly attempted to make his way back up the stairs. His Dramatically dark black hair seeming to stand on end, like a cat's. His sapphire eyes looked desperately at his sister's emerald one's in desperation.

"Don't even think about it you two! Get your butts down here and eat what your father worked hard to cook for you!" The two reluctantly sat at the dinner table and stared at their plates of slightly overcooked spaghetti with suspiciously watery sauce.

"Th-thanks papa…" They stuttered out in unison before picking unenthusiastically at their food.

"So., You two are about to turn fourteen next week…" Marinette started as she tried not to pull a face at her husband's attempt at cooking.

"I can't believe my little princess and my alley-cat are growing up so fast!" Adrien cried dramatically, tearing up at the thought. The rest of his family rolled their eyes.

"Well," Marinette began," I was thinking we could do a ladybug and Chat Noir themed birthday party. Ever since they've come back you two have been obsessed with them!" Marinette giggled as she looked at the ladybug earrings and Chat Noir ring her children wore.

The two children gave one another an unreadable look before nodding.

"That's a great idea Mama. We'd love that." Marinette smiled as Adrien practically jumped out of his seat.

"Oh! I'm so excited. I'll call Nathalie and get her to find the best bakers in Paris to bake the cake! Oh! And we'll of course need to plan for the decorations!" The family all smiled at the patriarch and shook their heads. Marinette understood that he loved their children's birthdays because he never got to celebrate them as a child, but he sometimes got a bit carried away when it came to the planning.

"And of course, we need to hire Jagged Stone to play!" Adrien finished his rant and looked to his kids for approval. They both nodded their heads and he smiled with genuine happiness.

"Papa, Mama, may we be excused to go to bed. We have a test in the morning and we want to get a good night's sleep beforehand," Emma asked politely with a small smile on her face.

"Of course, Emma. You two head upstairs and we'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." The two pushed their chairs in gratefully and put their plates in the sink before running upstairs for the night.

Adrien looked at his wife fondly and got up, walking around the table and standing behind her to hug her.

"I love you, Marinette. You gave me so much happiness, our beautiful kids, our son on the way, and, of course, you." He placed a gentle peck on her cheek.

"I love you too my silly Kitty." She stood up and kissed him chastely on the lips before going to grab her plate.

"Oh no you don't! You sit right back down on that couch and rest." Marinette tried to protest but Adrien easily shooed his pregnant wife to the couch while he did the dishes.

"Do you think Mama suspects anything Louis?" His sister asked nervously as they closed their bedroom door.

"I doubt it Emma. Though we should still be careful." He responded. Gently opening the window.

"Come on you two, we're going to be late if we don't hurry." Said a tiny voice from under Emma's pillow.

Out popped Tikki, just as small as cute as ever with a hang on her hip.

"We were supposed to be there ten minutes ago!"

"Tikki go eat a cookie and calm down. They're fine!" Plagg emerged from Louis's dressed with his face full of cheese.

"Sorry Tikki. Let's go Louis. SPOTS ON!" The young blonde called and a flash of pink light enveloped her before a young Ladybug stood in her place.

"Plagg's right Emma, don't get your panties in a bunch. CLAWS OUT" The older twin teased before a wave of green light transformed him into Chat Noir. The pair quietly slipped out the window and ran through the Parisian night.

"You guys are late!" An angry teenager stood on the rooftop where they normally meted, tapping his foot as his eyes glared at the two heroes approaching.

"S-Sorry Erik. You know how Mama c-can be with family dinners," she stuttered, looking at the bronzed Adonis before her. His fox themed suit was skin tight in all the right places and Emma had no problem appreciating all she saw. His tail wagged impatiently and his fox ears twitched before he sighed.

"Fine. But next time find an excuse to tell Aunt Mari ok? You know if I stay out too long my parents will catch me and I'll have to work at Papa's recording studio… or even worse… Mama's office," All three shuttered in unison at the thought of having to work at Alya's news studio.

"We'll patrol quickly tonight then, Aunt Alya and Uncle Nino won't know you're missing." Erik gave in and nodded.

"Alright, let's go then!" The three ran across the rooftop and disappeared as they went to ensure the safety of the city.

After an uneventful patrol, the 3 teens split up to head to their separate homes.

"Next time, can you not ogle Erik? It's very distracting." Louis said in annoyance as they approached their home.

"Next time, can you not get in the way of me ogling Erik?" Emma retorted back, the two landed on the roof of their mansion and detransformed.

"Well at least I actually get stuff done, unlike you!"

"You take that back! Ladybug is obviously the one who gets the most done! Right Tikki?" But the two Kwami had retreated into their charges pockets, not wanting to get involved with the argument.

The argument continued in hushed yells as they slowly slipped through the window and closed it behind them.

"Well maybe if you stopped flirting with him he wou- "The lights snapped on. Standing there was a very angry and very sleepy Marinette Agreste with her arms folded over her pregnant belly. Adrien Agreste, who usually wore a stunning smile around his family gave an equally intimidating stare as the two stood stalk still like deer in headlights.

"Where the hell have you been?" Marinette uttered calmly and even Adrien took a step away from his wife. She rarely cussed, and even when she did, it was usually in a yell, but the eerie calmness let every in the room know that there was no saving the twin teens standing before her.

"I said, where the hell have you been?" The woman repeated again. The twins looked at each other than checked to see if their Kwami were gone, feeling relieved to see them hiding behind their backs.

"W-We were only g-going to the l-library, Mama" Louis uttered lamely. Marinette's eyes instantly sharpened.

"Emma. Tell me where you two were in the next ten seconds or I swear I wi-" Suddenly, Marinette stopped. Floating above her daughter's head she saw a little red bug-like creature for a second or two before it dashed back behind her daughter's back.

"M-Mama?" Emma uttered hesitantly.

"Go to bed. We'll discuss this in the morning." And she stormed out.

"P-Papa, what's wrong with Mama?" Came Loius's voice.

"I'm not sure… But I am sure that you two will be grounded for a long time after this," The model replied sternly, giving the two a rare serious look. They knew they were in big trouble if even their father was serious.

"Goodnight." He said and shut the door behind him, leaving the twins shocked and panicked.

"Adrien. Do... Do you ever wonder who the new Ladybug and Chat Noir are?" Marinette asked while snuggling with Adrien in their bed.

"Yeah, I do. I wish I knew so I could see Plagg again." He sighed and kissed her head.

"We made the right decision though. We have a family to worry about." Adrien reassured his wife and she looked up at him.

"Yeah but… Chat Noir and Ladybug look a lot like Louis and Emma, don't you think? And them sneaking in tonight. And I swear I saw Tikki in there," Adrien pressed a soft kiss to Marinette's lips to calm her down.

"Marinette. Our children are not Ladybug and Chat Noir. If they were, wouldn't Tikki and Plagg come and see us?" Marinette had to agree there.

"I guess you're right Kitty." Adrien smiled at the old pet-name that had somehow stuck over the years.

"I love you, Bugaboo. Goodnight." He snuggled closer to his love and the two gently fell asleep

A few hours later, the barely audible sound of the bedroom door being cracked could be heard in the room and 2 small-creatures flew in.

"Plagg, don't you think one day they'll wake up and see us?"

"So what if they do, Tikki? They were Ladybug and Chat Noir once. And we are their children's Kwami now." Plagg said matter-of -factly, "I still think we should tell them soon."

"Let's talk about it with Emma and Louis once they turn 14." Tikki whispered as she gazed at her ex-wielders sleeping face."

"Ok Tikki, let's leave now before they wake up." Tikki nodded in agreement and flew down and pecked Marinette lovingly on the cheek, staring at one pf the best charges she ever had before zipping out the door back to one of her other favorite charges.

Once Plagg was sure Tikki was gone, he went down and gently snuggled against Adrien so as not to wake him.

"You'll see us soon." He whispered before swiftly leaving the room, the ex-heroes smiling at the wonderful dreams they were having about seeing their Kwami once again.

* * *

 **So fun fact, I wrote this after CH. 2 because I felt inspired. I'm cool like that. Anyway hope you enjoyed my fic and I may make a spin-off so stay tuned!**

 **Love ya bunches!**

 **-ThatDorkyFangirl**


End file.
